


All You Need Is Love And A Cat

by SPMI



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPMI/pseuds/SPMI
Summary: A fic based on Peter's love life with how I'd like to have seen it play out. Spider-Cat!





	1. Darkest Before The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are property of Marvel.

Man, college was hard. This was something any college student knew. But when you’re Spider-Man and you’re trying to balance getting your degree, being a superhero and dating your high school sweetheart, it can get a bit much. This is what Peter Parker was beginning to find out. Life was getting overwhelming. High school seemed so far away, even though it was only a year ago that he graduated. Dare he say it, he even missed Flash.

“God, I miss those days.” Peter thought to himself as he lay on his bed, fiddling with his web shooter. Here at ESU (Empire State University), he managed to luck his way out into getting a room on his own. For Peter, this was ideal. He got to have complete privacy and more importantly, he could focus on his _extra-curricular_ activities without worry of discovery. But for once in his life, Peter actually wasn’t dealing with a supervillain now. His foes were either in prison or they simply vanished. Not that he was complaining. These days it was mostly petty crimes like robbery and assault that Peter prevented. Just as his thoughts were going off into random places, Peter’s phone vibrated.

**MJ**: Hey Pete.

**PP**: Hey MJ, how are you?

**MJ**: Good, you?

**PP**: Pretty good.

**MJ**: Are you busy tonight?

**PP**: Nope, I was just going to head to the library to study.

**MJ**: Would it be okay if we met for a coffee at Jerry’s beforehand? We need to talk.

**PP**: Sure, I’m free around 8. Is everything okay?

Peter knew things weren’t okay. To say his and Mary-Jane’s relationship had become strained would be an understatement. His high-school sweetheart didn’t choose to go to college like Peter, instead she set her heart on building up her acting career. Peter knew that the nature of what they were both trying to do and where they were trying to get in life would inevitably distance them from each other, but this was MJ, the girl of his dreams. His best friend. The first person he ever told about the other side of him. He wasn’t going to break up with her because they would talk less, and they wouldn’t see each other every day.

However, their relationship endured. Peter had gotten so caught up in his studies and outside of that, his life just revolved around being Spider-Man. It became apparent that their relationship was so strong in high-school because of the time they got to spend together in classes and at lunch. Without that mandatory time that Peter had to be in class, he found it hard to not spend most of his time being Spider-Man. There may not have been a supervillain incident in a while, but New York was never short on criminals.

_I should probably head to the library now so I can get some solid work done before I meet MJ_. Peter thought to himself.

ESU’s library was amazing. It was a grand building, full of state-of-the-art technology, open at all hours. It was also Peter’s second home. The library was almost like an escape for Peter. It was where he could be just Peter, not Spider-Man, not MJ’s boyfriend, just Peter. Studying was something Peter actually loved to do. He loved science almost as much as he loved being Spider-Man. With that being said, his latest project was one that he hadn’t started. Given that it was due in a week, Peter put his headphones in and decided to get down to work.

***

Once MJ got to Jerry’s, she ordered herself a latté and a slice of chocolate cake. She knew that Peter would still take a few minutes to arrive (he’d only left 15 minutes ago and ESU was 25 minutes away). Just as the waitress brought her coffee over, Peter walked through the door.

Jerry’s was unusually empty for a Tuesday night. Normally Peter saw a fair number of college kids in here working late with each other, but tonight, it was only MJ sitting in the café. Peter walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek before sitting opposite to her in the booth.

“Hey Pete.” MJ said as he kissed her cheek.

“Hey MJ, how are you?” Peter asked as he took his seat.

“I’m alright, how was your studying?”

“It was pretty good thanks, how was your day at the theater today?” Peter could tell that something was up with her. He had a feeling that this was the talk. The one he’d been dreading for a while. MJ didn’t look happy. Normally she wore such vibrant colors, but today she was there in jeans and a black coat which she refused to take off. _Maybe I should smile to ease the tension._

“It was okay. Busy, as usual. Can’t complain.” MJ smiled back.

“So, what’s going on? Why did you want to meet?” He quizzed.

“Pete, we need to have a serious talk. A talk about us and our relationship.” She replied, smile now gone. Instead she’d pushed her coffee away and folded her arms.

“Okay, what’s the issue?” Her pushing her coffee away and folding her arms hadn’t gone unnoticed. Peter knew that they were going to end up arguing now and just braced himself for what was to come.

“The issue, Pete, is that we’ve grown apart. Ever since you started college and I started acting, we’ve barely found time for each other. When we were in high school, you used to take me to the movies every weekend and then for a meal. When was the last time we did that? When did we last go on a date like a normal couple?” The hurt in her words was showing through the tears in her eyes.

“That’s normal though, MJ. We live very different lives. Our paths have differed a lot, but it doesn’t mean that I don’t still care about you.” Peter knew that he needed to handle this delicately, the tears forming in her eyes hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“You have more than enough time for the other side.”

“What do you mean?” Peter hated when she brought up the time he spent as Spider-Man. As much as Mary-Jane might have told him that she’s supportive of it, she never seemed to be genuine of it.

“Every night you’re out for hours on end, swinging around the city, stopping crime. Pete, it’s great that you do, but do you not think you could spare one evening a week for me? Just to take me out on a date. It’s not even asking for a lot. I’m not asking you to never be Spider-Man again, I just want you to be my boyfriend too.” As soon as she said it, she knew he wouldn’t take it well. Peter never liked when she asked him to cut down time as Spider-Man.

“You know I can’t do that. How would I live with myself if someone died because I was sitting somewhere watching a movie or I was out bowling?”

“You can’t save everyone.”

“I can try.” Now he was angry. _How dare she? Has she completely forgotten what I went through when Uncle Ben died?_

“Whatever Pete. That’s not the only issue we have.”

“Well, get it off your chest, by all means.” The venom in Peter’s voice was obvious now.

“I feel like we just don’t fit into each other’s life anymore.” She stated coldly. “Peter, I’m not a kid. I want to see a future with you, but I just can’t. You don’t offer me any stability. I never know when you’re going to be around. Hell, I don’t even know if I’ll ever see you again when I say goodbye to you. You’ve made it really hard to love you this past year.”

Ouch. That hurt.

“I’m sorry you feel that way MJ. I can only apologize and reiterate that I do still care for you.” Peter said in an almost whisper. _Yep, this was going to be the end_.

“You’ve always got time for her now too.”

Felicia Hardy was a person who bothered MJ a lot. She’s the biggest rival MJ has ever had for Peter’s affection. The past year, it’s felt like she’s been slowly losing Peter to Felicia. They go to the same college, they study the same subject, share the same passions. _And she’s out with him at night_, MJ thought to herself.

“Who?” He asked almost too innocently.

But Peter knew exactly who MJ was talking about. Felicia. And he couldn’t blame her. Felicia was like this whirlwind in his life. Ever since she stepped in, everything has been going at a hundred miles per hour. How could it not? She was everywhere he went. Whether he was Spider-Man or Peter Parker, she was there. The Black Cat or Felicia Hardy take your pick, both drove him insane and he hated to admit it. The way she spoke. The way she carried herself. The way she’d always make sure that she sat next to him in class. The way she would somehow be at the library whenever he had made a plan to go. Not to mention how she was somehow always on hand to help whenever he had the odds stacked against him as Spider-Man.

“Felicia.” MJ spat.

“Oh right.” Peter looked down, averting his gaze from her.

“Don’t you think I see you on her social media? She’s always posting the two of you sitting together in class. She’s always posting her pulling a prank on you at the library. Let’s not even mention the Bugle and their incessant need to put you and her as their front page.” The tears were beginning to well once again in Mary-Jane’s eyes.

“Erm.” Peter was at a loss for words. He didn’t really know how to explain it to MJ without it sounding really bad. “I don’t have anything to do with the content of her posts.” _Really, that’s the best you could come up with?_ He thought to himself.

“No, but for such a busy guy, she seems to be able to spend a lot of time with you. Peter, she’s head over heels for you. Don’t even try and tell me I’m wrong because I used to be like that once.” Tears weren’t welling anymore, they were falling.

“What do you mean used to?” Irrespective of their argument, the words stung him badly.

“I mean what I said. I have done nothing but try my best to be supportive of whatever it is you’re trying to do. I have turned down so many guys who would have been so much better for me. Guys who offer me stability. Guys who would take time out of their day to do something as simple as visit me and bring me flowers. Guys who would kill to be in the position you are.” She could feel her blood boiling thinking about her co-worker Gary, who had done nothing but shower her with affection, for her to turn him down so coldly every time. _For what? This idiot?_ MJ wondered.

“So, what now then?” Peter asked her. But he knew the answer.

“I don’t really see how we can move on like this. It’s not fair on me, Peter. While you enjoy life as Spider-Man and flirting with Felicia, I’m the fool who’s sitting here clinging on to a high-school relationship that clearly wasn’t stable enough to last.” She looked down after she said the words. She didn’t need to see those brown eyes staring back at her now. She’d made her mind up and she wouldn’t let him change it with those damn brown eyes.

“I’m sorry, MJ. I didn’t mean for things to end up like this. I do still love and care about you. I always have. I always will.” Peter spoke truthfully.

“I know Pete, but this is more than just you, I need to do this for me.” She cried.

“I understand.” Peter reached out and took her hand in his. He slowly ran his thumb over her knuckles to reassure her that everything would be okay. “I’m always going to be here for you MJ. No matter what.”

“Thanks Peter.” She appreciated how even in such a high tension-high emotion situation, he still tried to show her that he cared.

“I can walk you home if you’d like?” He asked her.

“It’s okay, I’m going to get a taxi.” She replied. She stood up to get her things and turned to leave. _No turning back._

Watching her leave was like watching the last part of his childhood walk out the door. Through everything, Mary-Jane was the only constant in his life. She was there through it all. She was there through high-school. She was there when he got his powers. When Uncle Ben died. When he was going through college applications. And now? She was gone. For good.

_Well, this sucks._ Peter thought to himself as he got up to leave not long after MJ.


	2. Onwards and Upwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of what occurred in Jerry's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are property of Marvel.

It had been a week since Peter had his fateful conversation with MJ. A week of reflection and acceptance. Whilst it hurt, deep down he knew that it needed to happen. Fitting MJ into his life was becoming increasingly difficult and it was not fair on either of them to persist with something that seemed destined for a bad ending. But that didn’t make it any easier. The week was showing on Peter – he’d had some late nights, in part due to his project and because he lay in bed thinking about what went down. He hadn’t shaved for a week prior to meeting MJ and since has not shaved, now sporting a light brown beard to go along with his scruffy hair. He needed to clean up and get on with life. It didn’t end here. _I best get up and ready, maybe I can get a haircut today_, Peter thought to himself.

After Peter finished getting ready and had breakfast, his phone rang. It was Ned. Ned was Peter’s best friend, before he was the Spider. He was one of a select few who knew Peter’s real identity, which helped a lot. He was a person Peter knew that he could always talk to and turn to. Since he’d split up with MJ officially, Ned had made a point of calling Peter every day to try and convince him to come out and meet his friends. Today was no different. Peter moved to answer his phone.

“Hey Peter! How are you doing?” Ned said cheerfully.

“I’m doing well Ned, how about yourself?” Peter asked back in as happy a voice as he could put on.

“I’m doing pretty good, thanks for asking. Say Pete, there’s a science faculty mixer today, can you come along please? I know you might not be feeling up to it, but there’s going to be a lot of people I don’t know, and I could really do with the familiar face.”

Peter knew that whilst Ned was not high in the social hierarchy, he was a jovial character who was liked by many who spoke to him. He didn’t need Peter there, but Peter appreciated the fact that he went out of his way to make sure that his friend was okay.

“I’ll see Ned. I just finished my project and I’m feeling pretty tired now, if I get back to you in a few hours, would that be okay?” Peter answered, almost apologetically as if he were setting Ned up for disappointment.

“That’s fine bro, just send me a text letting me know. I hope you do come; it’ll be good fun! See you later.” Ned said as he put the phone down.

_Maybe I should head there, what’s the harm? It’s not like I have a million friends to begin with. At least I’ll be speaking to people who have similar interests and mindsets._ Peter pondered in his head. Maybe he should go. Maybe he should ask _her_ if she’s going. Was a mixer something that Felicia would be interested in? Would Ned be offended if he came with Felicia instead? Peter decided that if he was to go, he better go and get a haircut first.

*** 

Felicia lay in her bed as she flicked through her social medias on her phone. She paused as she saw an invitation to a science faculty mixer. _Not really my type of thing_, she thought. _Maybe he’s going though. Should I ask him?_ Felicia was aware of the fact that Peter and Mary-Jane had split up. She hadn’t been meaning to, but she saw Mary-Jane leaving Peter in a café with her mascara running. That and the fact that Mary-Jane had changed her status online to single.

Peter hadn’t shown up to class since the night she saw Mary-Jane leave him in the café. Felicia felt bad for him, but to say she felt bad about the situation would be a lie. She never understood what Peter saw in the redhead to begin with. What caused them to break up, Felicia could not be sure, but she was sure that her own relationship with Peter had an impact. For the past couple of years, they’ve grown quite close. They did not attend the same high school, but Felicia and Peter had a spark instantly as their alter egos. The very first night she went out to commit a robbery under the guise of the Black Cat, she’d run into the famous Spider-Man. The moment she laid her eyes on him, she knew there was just something about him.

Fast forward to the present and they’ve been attending the same college for a year, studying the same course and are presently in the same classes. It was almost inevitable that they would become this close. They understood one another on a level that nobody else could.

Felicia remembered how Peter revealed his identity to her on the rooftop that they first met. A small gesture, but one that did not go unnoticed. Of course, Felicia already knew who he was – she’d followed Spider-Man around from a distance and saw him unmask himself before walking into a house that she found out was owned by one May Parker. She was the first person that he’d revealed his identity to. She knew before Peter’s girlfriend at the time. Before his best friend. Before his aunt. Whilst she was nervous to know and meet the man under the mask, she had grown to really appreciate Peter Parker. He was a breath of fresh air in her life. A man who wasn’t there to just get her into bed, rather a man who actually cared about her. Who asked her how her day was. Who took interest in what she enjoyed. Who would go out of his way to help her wherever possible, without ever asking for anything in return. Without even meaning to, she felt herself falling for him. How couldn’t she? He was the yin to her yang. He was the socially awkward nerd and she was the popular girl. He was so relaxed and she was so feisty. They may have been opposite in personality, but Felicia knew that they just fit each other perfectly, like missing pieces of the puzzle in this game called life. Even though he was with Mary-Jane, in her heart Felicia always knew that somehow, some way, her Spider would find his way to her. Now with Mary-Jane out of the picture, maybe he’ll stop being so uptight around her and live a little more on the edge.

Felicia got up from her bed and began to pace around her room. Like Peter, she also had the benefit of living alone. She was internally torn. She had not reached out to Peter since she realized what had gone down with MJ. She’d gone out at night in the hopes of running into Spider-Man, but he wasn’t around. Heck, she’d even done his job for him and stopped several muggings. But this mixer presented her with an opportunity to get him to come out and away from his own thoughts and feelings – a dangerous thing for a guy like Peter, who always seemed to keep everything bottled up. _I should call him_, she thought, _but what would I say to him? Would he think I’m taking advantage of a situation and that I’ve wanted this to happen?_ As soon as the thought finished, her subconscious reminded her that this was what she wanted. She wanted him to be hers. _Okay I’m just going to call him_. Felicia decided.

With that she picked up her phone and went to her contacts. Under favorites she clicked Peter’s name – it was the only name there to begin with. As the phone began to ring, Felicia almost instantly regretted calling. The butterflies in her stomach and the coward within was telling her to cut off and message him saying that she dialed the wrong number. And just as she was about to, he picked up.

“Hello?” Peter greeted uncertainly.

“Hey, Spider.” Felicia said, trying to hide her nerves. Why was she even nervous? She spoke to Peter all the time.

“Hey Felicia, how are you?”

“Pretty good, yourself?” She replied. _Should I ask about MJ?_ _No probably not_. She thought better of it.

“Well I’ve actually been having a pretty rough week, but it’s nice to hear from you.” He said honestly. Even through all this, just talking to her put a smile on his face.

“Well aren’t you a charmer? I heard, Spider. I just thought that maybe a bit of space to reflect would’ve been best for you.” She replied.

“Yeah, I’ve needed a week or so to myself to reflect, but I feel like I’m done moping around now. I actually left my room for something other than food delivery.”

She giggled. “And what might you have left for, Pete?”

“I actually got a haircut.”

“No way!”

“Yep. Although I kept my beard. I’m thinking of growing it out.”

“Aw, that’s nice. I like when you grow your beard. It suits you.” Felicia loved the scruffy beard that Peter occasionally kept. To hear that he’d decided to keep it for the long-term made her happy. Maybe a bit too happy.

“Yeah, so anyways, what’s up?” He asked awkwardly.

“Nothing really, just wanted to call to ask you if you felt like going out tonight. There’s a science faculty mixer and I wanted to know if you’d like to go with me?” As soon as she said the words, Felicia felt her stomach begin to do somersaults. _Honestly, Spider, you drive me crazy_, she thought, _but I love it_.

Peter was almost taken aback by her forward nature, but what else was to be expected from Felicia? It’s who she is. It’s part of what he likes about her.

“Sure, I don’t see why not. It’ll be nice to meet other like-minded people.” He replied.

“Great. Pick me up at 7 and make sure you wear a suit. The dress-code is formal, so no sneakers.”

“Okay cool, I’ll see you then. Bye Felicia.” He said as he hung up.

As soon as he hung up, Peter raced to his wardrobe to take out his best shirt and find a suitable suit. Luckily, there was a formal party early into his first year at college that required a suit. He hadn’t been able to decide on what to wear then, so he’d brought all the suits he owned with him and kept them in his dorm room.  


At the same time, Felicia went to her wardrobe to pick out a dress that was suitable for the evening. She wanted something that would catch Peter’s eye but would show off her elegance. As she rummaged through her dresses, she found the perfect one. A black dress, with a cut just above the knee on one leg, to show off how toned she was. The bust was low enough to show some cleavage, but high enough to be considered classy. She eyed the dress up and down once. _This is perfect. He’ll see enough to leave him wanting more, but I won’t come across as trashy_. Felicia thought to herself. She glanced over to the clock to see that it was 6. When he was busy as Spider-Man, Peter was always late. But she knew that as Peter Parker, he was always 15 minutes early. Which meant she only had 45 minutes to shower, do her hair and get dressed. _Best speed up_, she told herself.

Peter had gotten showered and dressed already – one major perk of being a guy is how fast it is to do your hair. He’d decided on wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black bowtie. To complete the look, Peter chose to wear suspenders with a belt and a silver watch that his Uncle Ben had left for him. The watch was a family heirloom of sorts, that had passed through generations, now falling to him. He polished his shoes and put them on, before leaving for Felicia’s. For the first time in a while, Peter felt at peace. He felt like everything was going how it was supposed to.

It wasn’t that the last week meant nothing. Peter foresaw the end with MJ coming in advance, he was subconsciously prepared for it – although that didn’t change the fact that it still hurt. But now here he was, free to do what he wanted, whenever he wanted. And right now, he wanted to go to this faculty mixer and get out to have some fun. Even Spider-Man deserved to let his hair down for once.

As he entered the building for Felicia’s apartment, Peter began to feel nerves building inside. The butterflies in his stomach were there again. They always were when he was around Felicia. All of a sudden, his limbs felt heavy - raising his arm to knock on her door felt like a challenge in itself.

“Well, here goes nothing.” He whispered to himself, as he heard light footsteps coming towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left feedback, I really appreciate it. To clarify, there's not a specific universe that this is set in, rather it is a mix of a few. It's mainly based around the 1994 animated series, the video game and the MCU characters. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! As always, please leave any feedback and feel free to message me.


	3. Having A Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Felicia go to the mixer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to Marvel.

“Wow…” To say that Felicia looked drop-dead gorgeous would have been the understatement of the century. As soon as she opened the door, Peter took in the view, seeing her in all her beauty. Mary-Jane was a very pretty lady, but Felicia defined attractive. The way her platinum blonde hair was curled perfectly at the ends today. Her dress hugged her body enough to show off her perfect figure and the way it had a cut to show off her leg was sexy in the extreme. But more than anything it was her eyes. Those captivating green eyes. Peter felt like he could stare into them until the end of time. She truly looked like a Greek Goddess.

“If you open your mouth just a bit wider, your jaw might hit the floor.” Felicia giggled.

“Sorry,” Peter snapped back into reality. “You look really beautiful tonight.” _Nice way to make yourself look stupid, dork._ He thought.

“Thanks, you don’t look too bad yourself.” Felicia smirked.

But that undersold it. Underneath all his baggy clothes and behind his glasses, Peter had always looked like a nerd. But tonight, he came exactly how Felicia wanted him to. In all his glory. She eyed him over too, noticing his silver watch, which she knew Uncle Ben had given him. His suit fit him well, but the blazer hid too much of his body for her liking. Peter had a fantastic body but never wanted to show it off. _What a waste_, Felicia thought to herself. Then her eyes went to his trousers and she began to giggle.

“What are you laughing at?” Peter asked, genuinely confused.

“Take your belt off, you doofus.” Felicia’s giggle had begun to break out into a full-blown laugh.

“Huh?” Peter looked at her, quizzically.

“Your belt. You’re not meant to wear a belt with suspenders.”

“Oh.” Peter tried to hide his blushes with his hands. _Dressing up just isn’t my thing._

“Come inside and you can leave it here.” Felicia stepped aside to let him into her apartment.

Felicia’s apartment never ceased to amaze Peter. He hadn’t spent a lot of time in there - he felt guilty whenever he went to begin whilst he was with MJ. You could tell a lot about a person by their living spaces and Felicia kept hers in pristine condition. Not a single thing seemed to be out of place. This was massively different to Peter’s. You couldn’t see his desk, whereas Felicia’s looked like it had never been sat at. 

“Your apartment is amazing.” Peter said in awe.

“You say that every time you see it,” Felicia replied back, elbowing his arm playfully. “But now take your belt off and leave it here.” She said pointing to a small table with a lamp on it. 

Peter did as instructed and removed his belt, placing it on the table Felicia had pointed to. 

“When we come back, you can collect it. For now, we’re running late, Spider.” Felicia said as she turned to put her shoes on. “By the way, I like your new cologne, it smells good.” She smiled up at him. 

Peter felt himself blush, although he didn’t know why. _I didn’t think she would notice_, he thought to himself. He smiled back down at her. He loved her smile. Peter didn’t quite know how, but Felicia’s smile could light up a room, whether it was a innocent one as Felicia Hardy or a devilish grin as Black Cat. It gave him these weird butterflies that he didn’t want to think about now.

“Alright, I’m ready to go, Spider.” Felicia said as she stood up, small black heels now on.

Peter looked her up and down at took in the sight of this woman who was captivating his life and taking over his thoughts day by day. He moved to open the door.

“Ladies first.”

“Nice try, dummy. It’s my apartment, I need to lock up.” Felicia had a cheeky grin on her face as she watched confusion run through his eyes.

“Right, sorry.” Peter said as he walked out.

Felicia locked the door behind her then began to walk briskly to catch up to Peter who was making his way to the elevator.

“My noble knight not escorting me?” She said as she caught up to him and linked her arm in his. 

Peter was slightly taken aback by the action and Felicia felt his arm tense up, but she quickly gave it a squeeze and he relaxed.

As they got downstairs, they called a taxi and made their way to the mixer.

***

Peter stepped out of the taxi first and walked to the other side to open the door for Felicia. 

“And people say chivalry is dead.” She giggled as she took his hand and stepped out of the vehicle.

Peter paid the driver and when he turned, Felicia linked his arm once again, before they walked into the building where the mixer was being hosted. _Is it right for her to be holding my arm like this, as if we’re a couple? _Peter pondered. Sure, him and MJ weren’t together, but it hadn’t exactly been long since they’d split up. Would people speak and spread rumours? He was only here with Felicia as a friend. There was nothing going on between them. _Yet. Don’t forget you’ve got to go back to her place to get your belt tonight_. Part of him thought cheekily. 

As they opened the doors, they realised they were late - everybody else had already arrived. They were greeted by a smiling Ned.

“Hey Peter, hey Felicia! Glad you guys could make!” He grinned gleefully, taking no notice of Felicia’s grip around Peter’s arm.

“Hey Ned, I’m glad we came, I wouldn’t miss a chance to speak to our peers like this.” Felicia said as she hugged Ned.

“How’s it going bro?” Peter asked as he shook Ned’s hand.

“All good, just got here a few minutes ago myself. I was actually going to meet Betty here. I invited her too, even though I know she’s not really interested in science, I thought it’d be nice for us to spend some time together.” Ned said as his eyes scanned the crowd. 

“I think I see her there, by the bar. Why don’t we all go over and say hi, before Felicia and I leave you guys to it?” Peter said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Felicia agreed.

The three made their way over to the bar to greet Betty, who was overjoyed to see them. Students in the science faculty were nice, but they weren’t Betty’s type of people - she was here for Ned. Before exchanging pleasantries, Ned and Betty left to go and meet other people.

Peter turned to the bartender to order himself and Felicia drinks.

“Can I get a water and a vodka with cola please?” Drinking was pointless for Peter as his metabolism made it difficult for him to get drunk. Felicia, however, loved her drink.

“Sure thing.” The bartender spoke.

“Hey Pete!” A shrill voice shouted from behind.

Felicia turned around only to groan. Lauren. The most annoying person in their entire class. That may or may not have something to do with her obsession with Peter.

“Hey Lauren, how are you?” Peter turned and smiled.

_This bitch saw me with him and still had the nerve to come over_. Felicia though to herself.

“I’m good thanks Peter, I was actually hoping to bump into you here. I don’t know a lot of people, and you’re a familiar face.” Lauren said back, twirling her hair.

“Yeah, it’s great to see you here.” Peter honestly spoke. He liked Lauren, she was always sweet to him. 

“Lauren.” Felicia said, linking her arm with Peter’s again. Now that there was no MJ, nobody else was going to get her Spider.

“Felicia.” Lauren glared at the arm she'd just linked with Peter’s.

“Peter and I were actually in the middle of a private conversation, do you mind?” Felicia asked, trying to make the brunette scarce.

Lauren waited for Peter to say something to Felicia, but when nothing came, she just turned and left.

“What was that for?” He whispered into Felicia’s ear.

“She’s annoying.” Felicia grunted back.

“But she’s nice to me?”

“Too nice.”

Was Felicia getting territorial? They weren’t even together. Peter didn’t know whether to feel happy or worried. If she was like this when they’re not together, what would she be like if they were?

“You know what actually, we’re here to meet new people. Why don’t we split up and meet later.” Felicia stated before taking her drink and leaving.

_This girl can’t make her mind up_, Peter thought to himself, _I don’t even know why she’s angry now._

***

Felicia stepped out onto the balcony at the party. She needed some space. There was only so much science talk she could take. _I thought this would be a social event, not one to endlessly ramble about research._ Felicia wondered.

She’d found herself paying less attention to the people she was talking to and more to Peter. He’d spent the whole night having a great time talking to people everywhere – particularly women. Everybody knew that Peter had broken up with MJ and he was what every girl wanted in a partner. Peter Parker wears his heart on his sleeve and would always be honest. Peter Parker would offer a girl stability. Peter Parker would treat a girl like a queen. Peter Parker was the focus of the attention of many females from this party of sorts. _Yet the only one who knows him for him, lost his attention almost instantly to that stupid brunette._ Felicia didn’t like this. Jealousy wasn’t her thing. She was **the** Felicia Hardy. The prettiest and smartest girl in class. What did she care if some boy didn’t pay her all the attention in the world? _He’s not just some boy though, is he?_ Part of herself asked. Felicia sighed as she leaned over the balcony to look down to New York below. As she leaned over, she heard the door to the balcony open but didn’t bother to look over to check who it was.

“Hey Felicia.” Peter greeted from behind.

_Great, just when I convince myself I don’t care. _She mentally cursed Peter for his poor timing.

“Hello Peter.” Felicia said, not hiding the venom in her voice.

“I’ve been waiting to talk to you alone actually.”

“Why?”

“Well, you seemed a little angry earlier and I noticed that you’ve kind of avoided me all night. Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine.”

“In my experience with women, when they say everything is fine, it usually isn’t.” Peter now walked over next to Felicia and leaned over the balcony too.

“Why don’t you guess what’s wrong?” Felicia asked.

“Is it the whole thing with Lauren coming over? I didn’t realize that her presence offended you.” Peter turned to Felicia, but she continued to look out to New York.

“It’s more than that.” Felicia said, her voice at barely more than a whisper.

“Please tell me, I don’t want to upset you again, so if I could avoid it, that’d be great.” Peter spoke honestly. Upsetting people was his least favorite thing. Upsetting Felicia was up there with the things he hated most in the world.

_Curse this stupid boy and how nice he is_. Felicia thought to herself.

Peter closed the gap between them and placed his hand on Felicia’s shoulder.

“I mean it. I didn’t want to upset you today.”

“I know you didn’t. But I wanted this evening to be something that you and I could enjoy. How often do we get to do things like this as Peter and Felicia? We only ever spend time together in evenings as Spider-Man and Black Cat. Spider-Man may have been the one I met, but I enjoy my time with Peter Parker too.” Felicia turned away from Peter. She almost instantly regretted it though – losing his touch left her skin feeling like it was burning.

“That’s been out of my control. You know I was with MJ and when I had free evenings, it’s only right for me to spend it with my girlfriend?” Peter answered back.

“Yeah, Mary-Jane.” Felicia spat the name out.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter asked.

“Peter, she was never good for you. You two were so different. She couldn’t handle everything you bring. If she can’t understand how important things in your life are to you, then newsflash! She isn’t the one.” Felicia turned.

“I’d prefer if we didn’t talk about this now please.” Peter hissed.

“If not now, then when? Are you just going to sit in your room and cry about it for ages? Poor Peter Parker had his heart broken so he abandoned all logic and his sense of duty. Where has Spider-Man been recently? Can you tell me? I’ve been searching for him every night, needing his help to stop so many crimes. But he wasn’t there. He’s been in bed, crying over a relationship that was destined to fail, like some teenage girl.” Felicia’s volume was rising, and it was becoming evident that what started as a calm conversation was about to turn into a full-blown argument.

“How are you in a place to lecture me about broken hearts? Everyone deals with shit in their life differently. Sorry for needing time to clear my head.” Peter spoke in a sarcastic tone, something he knew would grind Felicia’s gears.

“What would I know about being heartbroken? Gee, I don’t know. It’s not like the guy who I have feelings for has spent the better part of a whole year with some other girl, who he can’t even see that she was not any good for him.” Felicia shouted.

As soon as she said it, she regretted it.

Peter was taken aback. He didn’t expect Felicia to shout, but he definitely didn’t expect her to say what she did. _She really likes me? _He asked himself.

Felicia turned her back to him and began to walk inside, but she felt herself get pulled back by her hand.

“Felicia, I didn’t realize that you felt this way.” He said to her.

“Then you’re a bigger idiot than I think you are.”

“Huh?”

“Do you know how many people I’d risk my life for, like I do? Only you. I was a criminal and a good one at that. Then you come into my life and with your stupid jokes and your cute innocence, you convince me to start fighting crime alongside you.”

“Erm…”

“Erm indeed, Parker.”

Peter pulled Felicia closer towards him and took her hand in his.

“I care about you a lot too, Hardy.” Peter said, stroking her knuckles.

“I know you do, but you don’t half have a funny way of showing it.” Felicia rested her head on his shoulder.

Felicia looked up at Peter and their eyes met. They locked there for what felt like an eternity.

Peter could’ve sworn he saw Felicia’s head move closer to his, but he didn’t have it in him to move himself back.

Felicia pushed forward and brushed her soft, plump lips against his. Her hand left Peter’s and moved towards the back of his head. Her tongue probed his lips, looking for entrance into his mouth. Peter gave into the kiss and opened his mouth to give Felicia’s tongue way. There they stood, locked in a battle of tongues, searching for dominance. Felicia continued to run her fingers through Peter’s hair, smiling against his lips as he let out the faintest moan.

_What am I doing? I just broke up with MJ._ Peter thought to himself. The guilt he felt was overwhelming. He quickly pulled away from Felicia, taking a step back and making sure there was no touch left.

Felicia groaned at the loss of the feel of his hair and his tongue, confused as to why he’d stopped.

“I have to go; I can’t do this.” Peter said before he hurriedly left.

“Peter, wait!” Felicia called after him.

He turned back to look at her, before opening the door and leaving the balcony.

“Peter!” Felicia shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long break, life got in the way. I hope to be able to get quicker updates out now. Please leave feedback and comments on your opinions, it is greatly appreciated!


	4. The Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are property of Marvel.

It had been 3 days since the kiss. To say Peter’s head was in a crazy space would’ve been an understatement. He wasn’t long removed from his split with MJ, now Felicia was making her move on him? _It’s too much for me to handle right now_. Peter silently thought.

There was a bigger problem coming as well. Peter had class. Class with Felicia. She had tried calling him on the night of and the morning after they kissed, but Peter thought it best to not pick up. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Felicia. Far from it. Felicia was a whirlwind that swept Peter of his feet from the moment he met the Black Cat. She was captivating in every sense of the word. Deep down, he knew that his heart was yearning for Felicia, especially towards the end of his relationship with Mary-Jane. But it was wrong. It was disrespectful to Mary-Jane to move on with Felicia virtually instantly. But could anyone blame him? Felicia was this irresistible force who turned heads wherever she went. She was the Black Cat and she could be predatory in nature, just like her name. Right now, Peter was her prey.

_Yeah, class with Felicia is probably the last thing I need._

***

As Peter took his seat in class, he noticed Felicia walk in, but surprisingly, she did not sit next to him. Rather she chose to sit alone at the back, not so much as acknowledging him as she walked past.

_That’s weird_, Peter thought to himself. _She always sits next to me, even if I’ve annoyed her._

As the professor walked in – speedily adjusting his tie – he greeted the class.

“Hello everybody! I hope you guys enjoyed the faculty mixer and got the chance to speak to students of other disciplines. The mixer is the annual event that us department members always look forward to.” Peter’s professor spoke loudly.

“Today, class will actually be cut short as I have to leave to attend an appointment with my doctor. But whilst we are here, for the next few weeks, I have set a project for everyone to begin. The project requires you to produce a report and a presentation on a topic of your choice. Think of it as your chance to impress me with any scientific knowledge you choose to. Your presentation will be to a group of fellow professors. The best submissions are up for prizes too!”

_This is actually great_. Peter smiled to himself.

The professor waved then turned to leave, before quickly turning on his heels and gesturing for the students who had prepared to leave, to sit back down.

“I almost forgot to mention, the project is to be worked on in pairs. I’ll see you guys next week.”

_Well, that’s not ideal._

Peter looked around and saw everybody partnering up quickly. It seemed everyone around him already had a partner. Peter turned back to see Felicia sitting on her own. Normally people – guys – would be lining up to have the chance to sit next to Felicia, let alone work with her on a project like this.

_My Parker luck will never fail me._

Realizing that his options were disappearing fast, he made the decision to approach Felicia before he got stuck working with somebody who he didn’t trust to produce a good piece of work. As Peter began to walk up the auditorium stairs, he noticed Felicia look up at him, but rather than a warm smile that she normally had, she wore a blank expression. Was she confused to see him?

“Hey Felicia, how are you?”

“Good.”

  
“So, you got a partner?”

“Nope.”

“Wanna work together?”

“Sure.”

“Great.”

“Cool.”

“Mind if I sit?”

“You do what you wish to.”

Peter frowned. He knew that Felicia wouldn’t be happy that he’d ignored her calls and he’d left her on the balcony, but he figured that she couldn’t be that angry at him. Right?

“Felicia, I just wanted to say, I’m sorry about what happened on the balcony.” Peter whispered. The auditorium was free for another hour, but that didn’t mean that their classmates had emptied just yet. And it was best that they didn’t hear about this.

“It’s okay.” Felicia hissed back.

“No, really. I’m sorry. It’s not what you think it is.” Peter turned to look her in the eye as he said it.

“Well then what is it?” Felicia returned his gaze as she questioned him.

“It’s complicated.”

“Everything with you always is.” Felicia turned her head from him now, not wanting to show the emotion in her face.

_Ouch_. Peter silently winced.

“Things have been really difficult for me recently.”

“And you do the Peter special. Push away the people who care about you.”

“Felicia you don’t understand.” Peter was almost pleading at her with his eyes now.

“Then speak to me! For once in your life, don’t bottle up your feelings and hide behind emotional walls.” Felicia’s tone wasn’t doing much to hide her anger about how things had played out recently.

“I do feel for you too, but I’ve literally just split with Mary-Jane.”

“And what? Sounds to me like you don’t know what you want.”  
  
“I don’t.” Peter spoke honestly.

By now they were the only two people left in the auditorium, but Felicia had picked her bag up ready to leave at Peter’s latest comment. She was incensed. _Doesn’t know what he wants but is willing to lead me along and say that he feels for me. The nerve of the man._ She thought to herself.

Peter reached out and grabbed her hand before she could leave, giving her a pleading look as she turned around to meet his gaze.

“Please hear me out, Felicia.”

“What is there to hear? A few days ago, you’re kissing me, then you leave me there like an idiot. You don’t pick up my calls, you’re not making any sense in what you’re saying now. Spider, I might feel for you, but I won’t let myself get made a fool out of again and again.”

_At least she called me Spider._

“It’s not that. I do feel for you. I do want you in my life. I love spending time with you. It’s my favorite thing to do – even when I was with MJ. Felicia, you’re one of a kind. But it’s unfair on Mary-Jane. I haven’t told you, but you were something she mentioned when we split. She didn’t need to say it, but I know she thought that there was something going on between us two. If we were to get together now, then what? I’d shatter her heart even more than it already may be.” Peter was mentally applauding himself for keeping his composure throughout. He had utmost respect for Mary-Jane and didn’t want to do something that he knew would hurt her a lot.

Felicia sat back down, stroking his hand lightly. Knowing that Peter felt for her strongly, it sent a warm feeling down to her toes. But she understood the predicament that he found himself in.

“Spider, I understand what you’re saying. I don’t want to rush you into anything. Part of what makes you who you are is your compassion with others. I’m happy that you’re sticking to your principles, even if it is at my expense for now. If it helps, I’m sorry for kissing you out of the blue like that, maybe it was a little too forward.” Felicia said, quietly comforting him.

“I don’t regret the kiss.”

“Good, because neither do I. It was fun.” She giggled.

Peter laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

“Thank you for always being so understanding wherever I’m concerned. Whether it’s Spider-Man or Peter Parker, you’re always there for me.” He whispered into her ear.

“Like it or not, you’re stuck with me.” She whispered back.

Peter pulled back from the hug and smiled.

“I’ve actually got to head to my next class soon, but would you like to meet up later to work on the project? We can brainstorm ideas together.” Peter asked, hoping she’d say yes. Scratch that. Praying she’d say yes.

“Sure thing. If you want, you can come to my apartment later on.” Felicia smiled.

“That works for me, I can cook too.” Peter said. “It’s the least I can do considering you’re opening up your home for my brainstorm sessions.”

Felicia giggled at this. _Not wanting to rush into it, but already coming over to mine and cooking. How long before you’re staying the night, Spider?_ She thought. _Soon, I hope_.

“As long as you’re making your world-famous curry, I’m all for it.”

“One mind-blowing chicken curry coming right up, mademoiselle.” Peter said in the best French accent he could muster, not caring how cheesy it sounded.

Felicia cringed as soon as she heard it, fighting back her giggle as hard as she could, to no avail though.

“I should probably make my way over to my next class, but I’ll see you later on then. Take care, Felicia.”

“See you soon, Spider.”

Peter turned to leave the auditorium, smiling the whole way down. In his mind, everything was a mess, but he knew that an evening with Felicia was something he could look forward to. Not just that, Felicia was a brilliant scientific mind too. Working with her was always fun as she would be on the same wavelength with him and she could keep up with where he was going. But more importantly, she was understanding of his time – unlike other in the class.

Felicia stayed seated, watching Peter leave, sitting in her own thoughts. Sure, things with Peter were a little up and down to say the least, but isn’t this just where she wanted it going? She loved being in his company, but Peter was also great to work with. Everybody in their class knew that he was the brightest, despite how modest he was. A project with him was a guaranteed A. Not that Felicia needed the help, she was no slouch herself, but it was different working with Peter. You’d have the best work in the class, and it wouldn’t be close.

His cooking was something she liked too. Peter hadn’t cooked for her many times – only once after she’d gotten injured when they were taking down a gang together. The thugs liked to use knives and one had slashed at her leg. Needless to say, he made Peter see red and enter a place that Felicia had never seen him go. She knew that Peter held back when fighting most of the time for his fear of seriously hurting someone beyond repair, even if they were criminals. However, when he saw she’d been slashed, he took the thugs to a world of pain they’d never seen before and would likely never see again. The one who’d cut Felicia, he had it the worst. Peter only stopped beating him when Felicia intervened on his behalf. It wasn’t much of an intervention, more her falling in front of them and distracting Peter’s attention before he beat the man to death. That night, Peter took her back to her apartment and cleaned her up, sewing her leg and cooking her dinner. He waited for her to fall asleep before slipping out unnoticed (or so he thought). It was then that Felicia became aware that Peter cared very deeply for her.

Smiling back on the memory, Felicia decided to make her way back to her apartment. There was nothing for her to do on campus today. She quickly sent Peter a text asking if he wanted her to collect the ingredients for what he was making for dinner, but he responded swiftly, saying he would do it himself. _That man will always make things more difficult for himself_. Felicia silently cursed.

_Oh well. More time to relax for me. _

And relaxation was something this cat loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback and comments, it's greatly appreciated and I love to know what everyone thinks! Slightly different type of chapter, but it's more to build on to the next.


	5. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to Felicia's for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are property of Marvel.

“Class is dismissed.”

Peter almost bolted out of the door hearing the words of his professor. He was meant to be at Felicia’s, making dinner for the two of them whilst brainstorming for their project. The setting sun made for a beautiful orange skyline as Peter put his headphones in, ready to walk the grocery store. Now that it came to it, he didn’t know why he didn’t just ask Felicia to collect the ingredients, it would have made his life so much easier. But then again, it would’ve been rude to inconvenience her. After all, she was hosting him. _Which reminds me, I should probably call her to check if there’s anything else she needs from the grocery store._ Peter pulled his phone out and dialed Felicia’s number.

“Hey Spider, what’s up?” Felicia purred through the phone.

“Hi Felicia, I’m just headed to the grocery store now to get the ingredients, would you like me to get anything else for you?” Peter asked sweetly.

“Well, I’ve got soda at home, I know the stronger stuff doesn’t do much for you. There’s not really anything else I need.”

“Okay cool, I’ll pick up the ingredients and head over after then.” Peter said assuredly.

“That works for me.”

“See you soon.”

Felicia smiled as she hung up the phone. _He’s such a sweetheart_. Normally, these kinds of acts never really did much for Felicia. But he was the exception to the rule. The thought of Peter cooking for _her_, just sent a warm feeling down from head to toe. Just the thought of him inside her apartment for the evening had her uncharacteristically nervous. But she didn’t mind. When it came to Peter, Felicia let herself drown in her feelings. If she was a swimmer at sea, he was the current that dragged her under. She didn’t realize what was going on until it was too late. And that was strangely okay. _I need to get out of my own head. He’s coming later and all I find myself doing is reflecting. I need to get ready_. Felicia mentally scolded herself. Sure, she was at home, but her appearance was something she always took pride in. Today is no different. And she had just the idea in mind to spring a surprise on Peter.

***

Peter had made his way to the bottom of Felicia’s apartment building, serenaded through his headphones by a playlist of artists that oddly enough, Felicia had introduced him to. It was only seeing his reflection in the glass door to the building that Peter became aware of just how underdressed he was. He really hoped Felicia would not be offended by his lack of effort in his wardrobe endeavors today. _I best spray some cologne quickly before I head up. _Peter had always kept a cologne handy in his bag – you never knew when Peter Parker needed to go somewhere right after Spider-Man was done fighting a gang of thugs. After a few sprays of cologne, Peter entered the building and took the elevator up to Felicia’s floor. Approaching her door, he set the grocery bags on the floor and knocked, maybe a little more eagerly than he’d intended to.

“One second!” Felicia called from inside.

Peter heard scurrying to the door, and it swung open to reveal a sight he didn’t expect. Felicia was wearing sweatpants with a Spider-Man t-shirt. He didn’t mean to stare, but his eyes were fixated on her shirt.

“Hey Peter!” Felicia greeted him as she gave him a hug. “Do you want me to help bring the groceries inside?”

“Uhhh.” Peter was still lost for words at her shirt.

“You like the t-shirt? I saw it on sale and thought it was cute.” Felicia smirked, his reaction not going unnoticed.

“Yeah, it’s real nice.” Peter shook himself back to reality. “Although I don’t recall giving permission for the manufacturing of this.” He tried to joke his way out of the awkwardness he knew he created. _With a horrible joke, doofus_.

Felicia giggled before picking the grocery bags up and taking them to the kitchen. Peter stepped into her apartment, removing his shoes at the door and closing the door behind him. Her Spider-Man t-shirt looked a lot hotter on her than it should have. Well, Felicia looked great in anything, but she looked particularly fantastic in a Spider-Man shirt.

“Do you want to start cooking straight away, or would you prefer to chill out for a bit?” Felicia called from the kitchen.

“No, I can get to it now!” Peter shouted back, making his way to her kitchen. He walked in to see that Felicia had gone through the effort of taking out the equipment he’d be using to cook. A small gesture, but a meaningful one. He gave her a small smile, one which she knowingly returned.

“I figured we could make it together. It’s not fair that you come to my home and you cook.” Felicia said as she took the ingredients Peter had bought out of their bags.

“That sounds like it’d be fun. How we split responsibilities? I was planning on making rice, but if you like, you could do that.” Peter may normally refuse help, but he figured that cooking on it together would be some fun.

“Just rice? That’s too little, I’ll slice the vegetables too.” Felicia proposed.

“Works for me.” Peter agreed.

“Awesome, I’ll boil the rice now then I’ll get to cutting the broccoli.” Felicia spoke with an assertive tone in her voice. After all, it was her home.

“Yes ma’am!” Peter responded all too eagerly, with a mock salute, gaining a giggle out of Felicia.

***

“We made that surprisingly quickly.” Peter remarked.

“Always have made a good teammate for you, Spider.” Felicia smirked.

“Ain’t that the truth. Why don’t you go ahead and set the table, I’ll clean up?” Peter suggested.

“Sure. You’re aware I have a dishwasher though?” Felicia raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

“You thought I was going to wash everything by hand?” Peter laughed out.

“Ha, very funny. Hurry up and clean, I’m hungry.” Felicia said as she exited the kitchen.

Her dining table was small, but she’d never hosted for many people, nor did she intend to. It made for a cozy area to eat, but Felicia still found herself eating in front of the TV most nights. She didn’t want to eat there today though, not if Peter was here. No, she wanted to make the most of this opportunity to be close to him and wanted to enjoy the meal they’d prepared together properly. _Maybe I should light my candles for once, that’d be nice for mood setting._ She internally questioned. _Probably best not to actually, I don’t want to overdo romantic gestures_. Instead, Felicia just chose to dim the lights and placed the silverware where each would be sitting, accompanied by her Spider-Man napkins. A touch that she knew Peter would like, especially judging by his reaction to her shirt.

“Dinner is served.” Peter announced as he came through with their two plates. He placed them both down on the table, before pulling Felicia’s chair out for her. “Madame?”

“What a gentleman.” Felicia giggled.

Peter took his seat and noticed the napkins that Felicia had chosen to lay out.

“Nice napkins, fangirl.” Peter joked. Really, it made him happy inside that Felicia was so onboard with the Spider-Man gig, especially given how MJ wasn’t.

“What can I say, he’s my hero.” Felicia joked back.

“Well, tuck in! Don’t hold back if you don’t like it.” Peter wanted Felicia’s honest opinion. Cooking was something he liked doing and his curry was his favorite dish to make. It was also his best dish.

Felicia took her first bite and felt her taste buds get overloaded. _This guy can really cook._ It was as if he knew the perfect amount of spice for her, mixed with the crunch that the vegetables offered. Felicia mentally acknowledged that to find a meal this good, she’d have to spend a lot more money than Peter did on the ingredients. _I need to get him to come cook for me more often._

“It’s amazing.” That was all she managed to get out in between bites. It seemed like a waste to her to spend time talking whilst eating such a wonderful meal.

“Really? I’m so happy you like it!” Peter exclaimed.

“It’s really good, Spider.” Felicia said. Peter beamed as he heard it.

“Maybe I should cook for you more often.” He laughed out.

“Maybe you should cook for me every day. I’d have to spend hundreds of dollars to get a meal as good as this anywhere else.” She spoke honestly.

“If you keep me as a personal cook, who’s going to save the day in New York?” Peter quipped.

“New York’s coolest hero, of course.” Felicia joked back.

“I didn’t realize that Iron Man dealt with normal crime. I thought he was more on that national security level.”

“I meant Black Cat, dork.” Felicia scowled.

“Her? The master thief?”

  
“Former master thief.”

“Why did she stop?” Peter questioned.

“You know why.” Felicia didn’t mean to sound rude, but she was aware of how her tone came across.

“Couldn’t resist a certain blue and red spider?” Peter joked.

“I shouldn’t have said your meal was so great. Got the little boy from Queens with his head in the clouds now.”

“Little boy? Excuse me? I’ll have you know that I’ve gone from taking on muggers to stopping mob bosses.” Peter flexed his arms as he said it.

“Stopping mob bosses thanks to **me**.” Felicia retorted.

“Well, all superheroes have their sidekick.” Peter winked.

“Funny.” Felicia said. “For that, you can take the plates and put them in the dishwasher.”

Peter sighed before standing and taking their plates to the kitchen. _Should’ve kept my mouth shut_.

As Peter put the plates in the dishwasher, Felicia planned to get him back for his sidekick comment. _Who’s a sidekick? I’m a partner, in every sense of the word._ She was laying in waiting, anticipating Peter’s exit from the kitchen. The moment he stepped out, she pounced.

Peter lay in confusion on the floor with Felicia on top of him. A second ago, he was just putting some plates in the dishwasher, now he left the kitchen to get tackled by Felicia. _Erm, hello? Spider-sense? Where were you?_ He internally questioned.

“Not much of a sidekick now, am I?” Felicia said as she sat up on his stomach, holding his hands by his sides.

Peter awkwardly laughed, blushing at the situation he found himself in. He was counting his blessings that Felicia was on his stomach and not somewhere else, or this could’ve turned considerably more awkward.

Peter’s blush was something that Felicia loved to see. His face was oh so sweet and she loved how he wore his heart on his sleeve. Loved knowing that it was her that caused this reaction. His boyish looks made it even more sweet, despite the beard he was growing out. She smiled down at him before releasing her grip on his wrists and standing up. She moved to the sofa and patted on the seat next to her. Peter obediently followed, taking up the seat next to her.

“So, do you want to watch a bit of TV before we get to work?” Felicia asked, eyes showing a false innocence. 

“Sure thing.” Peter responded cheerily. What harm could a bit of TV do? In any case, he wasn’t in any rush. It wasn’t like he had any classes tomorrow morning that he had to attend.

Felicia turned the TV on and flicked through the channels to no avail. She pouted before going to a streaming service. Maybe if there was nothing on TV, she could put a movie on for them to enjoy. In any case, she just wanted to make it cozier for her and Peter to relax.

“Felicia, why don’t you put on a horror movie? They tend to be shorter, so it won’t take up so much time.” Peter suggested.

“Good idea, Spider.” Felicia went to the horror section and picked one out that neither of them had seen. She also took the opportunity to grab a blanket.

“Do you have another one of those?” Peter asked.

“No, but I don’t mind sharing this one, it’s pretty large.” Felicia answered.

It was only a blanket. They were watching a movie. _She’s being kind, not making a move._ Peter mentally reassured himself. He nodded before moving a little closer to Felicia and pulling the blanket up to himself.

The movie wasn’t scary, but Felicia could feel herself tensing up. As if by instinct, when a jump scare came, she found herself gripping Peter’s arm and burrowing her face into it, much to his enjoyment. Of course - the man with a sense that warned him whenever he was in danger - found this funny.

“Scared?” Peter smirked down at her.

“Not all of us are blessed with a Spider sense.” Felicia snapped back.

“Relax, luckily for you, there’s a hero here to save the day!” Peter joked.

Felicia playfully punched his arm before making eye contact with him. She stared into them, looking deep into the brown orbs and feeling herself moving closer to him, as if an invisible force was drawing her to do so.

For Peter it was no different. He found himself lost in those green eyes once again. So much so, that he had not noticed Felicia’s face drawing closer to his, nor his own head tilting slightly.

Before either of them was aware of what was happening, their lips were touching, pressing up against each other softly. For once, it was Peter who made the first move and took the opportunity to open Felicia’s mouth and explore inside. Felicia herself was an experienced kisser, but something about Peter made her feel like it was her first kiss all over again. She couldn’t quite describe the warm feeling that flooded her body each time she was in his presence and his touch was something she craved.

Peter may have opened her mouth, but Felicia’s tongue went on a mission of its own, swiping across Peter’s, playfully teasing his before retreating back to her own mouth. She wanted to lure him into it, wanted to make him want her more. It worked as Peter’s tongue sought its own entrance into her mouth, meeting Felicia’s in a dance that they’d not done together much, but one they’d both looked forward to for what felt like an eternity. The sparks in the air were undeniable and there was a heavy feeling of _finally_ from both.

Felicia broke the contact to straddle Peter’s hips and further deepen the make out session they had going on now. She had wanted this for a while, she was damn well going to enjoy it. Involuntarily let out a moan as Peter’s hands roamed from her thigh to her back, caressing and teasing her, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Anytime he moved his hands, her body ached for them to return to their previous position. Felicia decided that she’d had enough of the kissing and began to peck at Peter’s jaw, working her way down to his neck before sucking and biting down on his skin. Peter winced at the contact and found himself now acutely aware of the situation he was in. Whilst everything inside him screamed to let it continue, Peter delicately pushed Felicia’s head back and lifted her off him.

“Felicia, we can’t do this. Not yet.” Peter sighed.

“You weren’t complaining thirty seconds ago.” Felicia retorted.

“Believe me, I want to, but it’s not right.” Peter reasoned. Saying he wanted to was an understatement. He hadn’t questioned his own decision making quite like he was now.

“To hell with what’s right. Can’t you feel what we have? It’s special. Nobody understands you like me, and nobody understands me like you. It’s like we were made for each other.” Felicia looked deeply into his eyes, almost pleading with him to see sense.

“I’ve always been able to feel it.” Peter admitted, averting his gaze down.

“Then why are you so reluctant around me?” Felicia asked.

“Just because I feel a certain type of way, doesn’t mean it’s right?” Peter continued looking down, avoiding meeting her eyes.  
  
“How can something that feels so good, be wrong?” Felicia questioned, pulling his chin up to make their eyes meet.

“I’ve only just split with MJ, it wouldn’t be right.” Peter tried to look anywhere but in Felicia’s eyes. He knew he wasn’t being completely honest with her.

“Peter, I can tell when you’re hiding things from me. This is more than just Mary-Jane.” Felicia released her grip on his face and sat back.

“I don’t want to say.” Peter mumbled out, voice barely above a whisper.

“So, we’re keeping secrets from each other now? What happened to us being a team?” Felicia asked, her sultry voice now lacing words with venom.

“I’m scared of how I feel for you.” Peter whispered. He didn’t have it in him to be completely honest because he was embarrassed of it.

“You feel scared? You?!” Felicia’s voice had risen a lot now, she was almost shouting incredulously at Peter. “Do you have any idea how afraid I’ve felt? From the moment you came into my life, I’ve been borderline obsessed over Spider-Man. That was before I met Peter Parker and discovered what a wonderful man he is. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I’ve never wanted somebody so much that I would do anything for them. And I would do anything for you. Literally anything. I risk my life every night just because I know you’re out there. Do you think I really care all that much? I do it for you. There is nobody for me except you.” What started as shouting had turned more into a wail as tears streamed down Felicia’s cheeks and the lump in her throat was becoming harder to fight.

Peter reached for her face to wipe her tears, but Felicia pulled herself back from the contact, much to Peter’s dismay. The hurt in her eyes was evident to see and it pained Peter that he was why. _If only she understood_.

“Felicia, you don’t understand. Before you came into my life, Mary-Jane was the only one I’d ever thought of. She was there from the start. She’d been through it all with me. As soon as you came, my world turned upside down. I wasn’t even aware of what was happening until it was too late.” Peter said to her as he took her hand in his. “What you’ve been feeling for however long is not one-sided. My feelings for you have only grown and grown, despite my relationship with Mary-Jane. That’s what scares me. Even in a relationship, it was you who was consuming my thoughts.” Peter reached for her face once again, this time Felicia was more receptive to his touch. He wiped her tears before tilting her chin up to look her in the eyes. “I know how special what we have is.”

Felicia hated this. She wanted to stay angry at him. Hell, she’d wanted to forget her feelings for him for the longest time. But no matter how many hot guys she went out on dates with, how many times she tried to go back to doing her own thing, it’s like her mind wouldn’t let her. He was _the one_.

“Peter let’s just take it easy and see where things go. Clearly, we’re both in a volatile place emotionally.” Felicia sighed.

“That’s actually great with me.” Peter agreed.

Felicia lay across Peter’s lap as they continued to watch the horror movie. It had been a long, taxing day for both of them. Peter rested his hand on Felicia’s shoulder and began to stroke it lazily, reflecting the tiredness he was feeling. He felt Felicia’s breathing slow, before hearing her fall asleep soon after. Peter didn’t have it in him to wake her to leave and decided it was easiest to just put his head back and rest his eyes there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer than I anticipated to get the chapter out, but hope you guys enjoy. Please do leave feedback!


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the eventful evening that the two shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are property of Marvel.

The sun shone strongly through the room, waking Peter from his slumber. As he lifted his head, he felt the stiffness in his neck from his poor sleeping position. That wasn’t the only thing he felt. There was a heavy weight, causing a tired feeling in his legs. Peter looked down to see Felicia’s sleeping form sprawled across him, her head rested on his legs and her hand under his shirt. _How did that hand even get there?_ The reality that he’d stayed the night at Felicia’s – despite it not being the conventional way – dawned on Peter. _I really should’ve left; my neck is killing me_. He internally complained. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Peter found himself in a conundrum. He didn’t want to disturb Felicia. She looked so peaceful whilst she slept. So, Peter decided that he’d sit there, just waiting patiently for Felicia to wake up.

_How did this even happen? _He wondered. Last night had been a tornado. He’d cooked dinner and before you knew it, Felicia was on his lap and they were making out. He stopped the make out session and they ended up having a heart to heart conversation about their feelings. _A productive conversation_, he quipped to himself as he looked down at the blonde sleeping, with her head buried in his lap. Peter looked over her sleeping form and took the opportunity to really appreciate Felicia in all her beauty. And beautiful she was. Her blonde hair was a mess from her sleeping position, but Peter couldn’t resist running his fingers through it. The care he felt for her ran deep inside him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Felicia, he just didn’t want to rush into anything. It wasn’t fair on Mary-Jane to enter a new relationship so soon after the conclusion of his old one. To add to that, entering a new relationship with a girl that Peter knew MJ did not like. Felicia was the ocean that he found himself drowning in over and over again. No matter what he did to try and avoid the feelings, nothing would work. This was a battle of head vs heart in its truest sense. Peter’s heart screamed for Felicia and had longed for her, but his head told him that this was not a sensible thing to do at this moment in time. _But sometimes we’re meant to listen to our hearts and take that leap of faith._ Was this one of those times?

Felicia had woken up a little while back, but she’d just not moved. She relished Peter’s touch and his stroking of her hair. Such a small action that left her feeling all giddy. There weren’t many places in the world that she’d rather be than waking up on top of her lover – albeit, not _exactly_ how she wanted to be on top of him. Felicia turned to face Peter, smiling as their eyes made contact.

“Morning, Spider.” She smiled at him.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Peter continued to stroke her hair.

“How was your sleep?” Felicia knew that he couldn’t have been comfortable sleeping in a seated position all night. His neck must’ve hurt.

“It was great, thanks.” Peter lied.

“You’re a liar. I know that even you, with your Spider abilities, can’t have avoided the stiff neck of sleeping seated.” Felicia giggled.

“I didn’t want to disturb you, you seemed so comfortable and peaceful.”  
  
“That’s sweet of you, Peter. I was comfortable and at peace. There’s nowhere I would’ve rather been.” Felicia took her hand from under his shirt and placed it on his shoulder to pull herself up. Peter awkwardly smiled.

“Felicia, I haven’t got anything here to get ready with.”   


“Relax. When we started going out as Spidey and Black Cat, I bought a few things in the event that you got hurt and had to stay.” Felicia told Peter, much to his surprise. It shouldn’t come as much of a shock that a master thief was so well prepared, but it meant a lot to Peter.

“Oh, thank you. Would you mind if I used the things you brought?” Peter asked sweetly.

“Yes, I would mind.” Felicia rolled her eyes sarcastically. “Normally I shower in the mornings, would you like to use the shower too?”

“That’d be great, thanks.” Peter nodded appreciatively.

“Okay cool. I’ll be back in a moment with a towel, toothbrush, t-shirt and some sweatpants for you.” Felicia said as she walked to her bedroom.

“Thank you!” Peter called out to her. _I don’t know if I should find it weird that she has all this stuff ready or not._

Felicia went inside her closet and to the spare drawer to get out the things she’d promised Peter. What she hadn’t told him was the extent to how much she got for him. One could conceivably think that Peter spent multiple nights a week here with the number of outfits Felicia had for him. She thought it best to play it safe to give him a plain black t-shirt with grey sweatpants though. A t-shirt that hugs his body, and sweatpants that accentuate his figure. Peter had a body that many would die for, Felicia never could understand why he didn’t show it off more. But no matter, that’s what she was here for. She wanted people to see what was hers. Or at least what was _going_ to be hers.

She walked back out of her closet and threw a towel and a toothbrush at Peter, much to his surprise. _I guess his Spider sense doesn’t warn him about everything_. She laughed at him getting startled, before turning back to her bedroom to go brush her teeth. Felicia was pleasantly surprised to see Peter join her in the bathroom at the same time to brush his own teeth. A seemingly meaningless act, but there were undertones for Felicia. He could’ve waited outside awkwardly, but he chose to join her. _It’s a sign he’s really comfortable with me, right?_

“Might want to leave now, Spider. I’m going to take a shower. Unless you plan on joining?” She teased.

“Sorry!” Peter quickly apologized as he left the bathroom. He felt bad enough that he was here, but Felicia didn’t seem to mind.

Peter took it upon himself to make pancakes for Felicia whilst she showered, as a little thank you for all she’d given and done for him this morning. To allow him to get ready in her house was one thing, but to have purchased things for him without expecting him to give anything in return? He had to do something for her. He knew she liked pancakes too. _Is it a red flag that she had all this stuff ready though? What she said makes sense, but it’s still kinda weird. I don’t have anything for her at my apartment._ He wondered. But then again, he wouldn’t take Felicia back to his room. Not that he wouldn’t want her there – his room was nothing compared to hers.

As Felicia left her bathroom, she could smell that Peter had cooked and was genuinely touched to see that Peter had made her pancakes with strawberries and cream. Her favorite breakfast. Little things like this are what made Felicia fall for Peter, not Spider-Man. _Only he would be so attentive to know something like this._ Peter smiled at her and pulled her chair out for her.

“Milady.” He said in his worst British accent.

“My hero.” Felicia thanked with a giggle as she sat down and he pushed her chair in.

_She looks amazing with the wet hair_. Peter appreciated how Felicia was willing to be so comfortable in his presence, no makeup, fresh out of the shower in pajamas and a nightgown. Not that Peter had much experience, but from what he understood, not many women were so willing to be seen without having put any effort into their appearance. But then again, not many women were as stunning as Felicia.

“How are the pancakes?” Peter asked as he cut into his own. He opted for honey instead of strawberries and cream.

“They’re really good. Like, really good. Thank you so much for them.” Felicia got out in between bites.

“It’s me who should be thanking you, for letting me stay and then for giving me stuff to get ready with.” Peter honestly stated.

“Don’t be silly! You’re welcome here any time. You know that!” Felicia was almost hurt by him feeling like he owed her for anything. Couldn’t he see that she wanted him here?

“Thanks Cat.” Peter grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“Now, soldier, hurry up and go shower, then get back in here.” Felicia ordered him jokingly.

“Yes ma’am!” Peter shouted and saluted, humoring her, much to Felicia’s enjoyment.

As Peter went to go shower, Felicia took the opportunity to clean the table. What she hadn’t told Peter was her plan to go shopping and take him with her. She knew he wouldn’t enjoy going shopping but hoped that the opportunity to spend more time with her would convince him to come along. They could get something to eat together too. _I hope he doesn’t think I’m being too pushy though. _Felicia knew that Peter wasn’t stupid. The last thing she wanted was to scare him off. But she knew that he felt for her like she felt for him. She just needed to clear the confusion in his mind. _If only he didn’t have his stupid morals – which don’t even make sense – we could’ve been together by now._ Patience is a virtue, but not one that this Cat was blessed with. She was used to getting what she wanted, when she wanted. Her Spider was something she’d wanted for a while and now she felt that she’d waited too long.

Whilst she was lost in her own thoughts, Peter stepped back into the room from his shower, in the black t-shirt and sweatpants she’d gotten him. _He looks delectable_. The t-shirt hugged Peter’s figure, showing off his toned torso. His arms were bulging. The sweatpants _definitely_ showed more than Peter was comfortable with. Felicia was devouring him with her eyes, something Peter was aware of.

  
“My eyes are up here.” Peter joked.

“Yes, I’m just appreciating how good the clothes I picked out look on you.” Felicia replied.

“That’s what you’re staring at?” Peter asked teasingly.

“Don’t push your luck, webhead.” Felicia replied sternly, eliciting a chuckle from Peter.

“Felicia, this is going to sound bad, but have you seen my phone? I can’t remember where I put it last night.” Peter knew that he had likely missed a text or two from Ned. Lauren normally messaged him on their days off, usually because she wanted to meet for a coffee. _Best not mention that to Felicia though_.

“You left your phone unattended in the house of the master thief and you’re wondering where your phone went?” Felicia smirked as she held it aloft. She actually only found it when she was tidying the room. It fell in between cushions on the couch.

“That’s a fair point, can I have it back please?” Peter asked nervously.

“Sure thing. Come get it.” Felicia teased him, using her finger to signal him to come over.

Peter indulged. He walked over to Felicia, who in turn, went to the couch. She was intent on staying on the opposite side of the couch to wind him up. Peter gave chase and they ran in circles around the couch giggling, before Peter’s phone began to ring, cutting their fun off in its tracks.

“Lauren?” Felicia asked, unable to hide the hurt in her voice looking down at the caller ID. But then an idea came to her. She decided to answer the phone. “Hello, you’ve reached Peter Parker’s phone, my name’s Felicia Hardy, how may I help you today?” Felicia did her best to sound as innocent as possible. In fact, she wanted to sound _too_ innocent._ Let that stupid brunette know that he’s mine_.

Peter sighed as he put his head in his hands. He knew that Felicia wasn’t to be toyed with now, he saw how she reacted at the mixer when Lauren came over and he conversed with her. He sat on the couch and calmly put his hand out, indicating that he wanted Felicia to hand the cellphone over to him.

“Felicia? What are you doing with Peter’s phone?” Lauren asked incredulously. She couldn’t believe that Peter was with Felicia this early. _Did he spend the night at hers?_ He couldn’t have. He was too good for Felicia.

“Oh, you know, Peter’s busy right now, he just got out of the shower, if you want me to take a message, I can do that.” Felicia spat out. Each word laced carefully with venom, emphasizing the point that Peter was in the shower whilst she was there.

Peter sighed once more, louder this time, earning himself a glare from Felicia. _One day, this woman will be the death of me_.

“Could you just ask Peter if he wants to meet up for lunch?” Lauren was determined to not be put off by Felicia. Felicia might be the one who has his attention for now, but in her heart, Lauren knew that she was the one for Peter Parker.

“Sorry Lauren, Peter and I have a really busy day planned out, we’re going to be busy all day _and_ all night.” Felicia made no attempt to hide what she was suggesting. Admittedly, she was over-dramatizing to get Lauren upset. Cats marked their territory and she was marking Peter as hers.   
  
“Okay, just let him know I called then.” A dejected Lauren said before hanging up. She knew what Felicia was hinting at when she said all night. And what reason was there not to believe her? She was on Peter’s phone in the morning, with him apparently in the shower.

For his part, Peter was confused to say the least. It was becoming abundantly clear to him that Felicia didn’t like him talking to any girl that might show a shred of interest in him. She was getting territorial and they didn’t even have a label. Part of Peter found it hot to have a girl that obsessive over him. Mary-Jane never would’ve been like that.

“That girl really likes you, huh?” Felicia stated, sitting down next to Peter on the couch.

“She’s not the only one.” Peter nudged Felicia jokingly.

“Peter Parker the heartbreaker.” Felicia responded in jest too. She loved this light-hearted joking that they so often did.

“So, what were these plans that you were referencing to?” Peter asked.

“Well, I figured that since we’re both off today, we could go downtown, do some shopping and go out for a meal.” Felicia didn’t mean for it to sound more like a statement than a question, she did want his approval for it after all.

“Shopping?!” Peter groaned.

“Relax, Spider. We’re going to shop for you too! I’ve taken it upon myself to be your personal stylist!” Felicia announced.

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn’t want to say it to Felicia, but he didn’t really have the money to splash out on a lot of new clothes.

Felicia noticed his uncomfortable shift. He didn’t need to say anything for her to know that it was about money. She hated this about Peter. She had more money than she knew what to do with, yet this boy was so insistent on never accepting anything from her. Honestly, frustrating didn’t even begin to cut it.

“I forgot to say, this is stuff of yours that I’m keeping here.” Felicia decided that if it was done under the guise of her buying things for him to stay here, he’d feel a little more at ease. Maybe he’d even buy her some things to keep in his room.

“What?” Peter looked at her, confusion overwhelming his features.

“You heard me. The clothes we get for you today are to stay here. If you want them, you come here, to me. Understood?” Felicia took this opportunity to stand up and stare down at Peter, attempting to assert her dominance.

Peter had to fight back his laughter at what she was doing. Standing over him to assert her dominance? _Really?_ Peter tackled her, whisking her off her feet and throwing her down into the couch, landing on top of her. Their faces were kept a whisker away from each other; he wanted to tease her after all.

A second ago she was standing over him, now she found herself pinned on the sofa by Peter, having to see the devilish smirk he wore over his face. He was close enough to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, but too far from her for her to do anything about it. She let out a groan of annoyance, which only served to widen his grin. He released his grips on her, standing up before holding his hand out to pull her up.

“Just for that, I’m keeping your hoodie.” Felicia said as she took his hand.

“What?! No! It’s my favorite hoodie!” Peter exclaimed.

“Well, it’s mine now.” Felicia stated. “I’m going to go put some jeans on, dry my hair and then we are going to leave.” She turned back to go into her bedroom.

“Works for me, I’ll wait by the door.”

Felicia walked back in looking as beautiful as ever, but now she was wearing _his_ hoodie. It even had his name on the back with Midtown High on the front.

“This is pretty comfortable; I can see why you liked it so much.” Felicia grinned.

“Let’s just go.” Peter grumbled as he walked out the door.

“Slow down there!” Felicia called out as she ran down the hall to catch up to him.

She gripped onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder as they took the elevator down to the lobby, excited for what today had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please leave your feedback, I really appreciate it. Let me know also if you guys have any ideas on what you'd like to happen, I'm always open to hearing anything.


	7. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping and more. A lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to preface this with a warning. There's a graphic sex scene here, so if you're not into reading those, the end of this chapter likely isn't for you. All characters are property of Marvel.

Peter stepped out of the taxi first, opening the door and holding his hand out to help Felicia step out in the most gentlemanly way possible. She gratefully took his hand and exited, closing the door behind her, but not letting go of her grip on Peter’s hand. Peter had politely paid the taxi driver in the car, insisting that he do so, especially if Felicia wanted to pay for clothes now.

“So, where to first, Cat?” Peter asked, enjoying the warm feeling he felt when their hands were connected. The thought crossed his mind to interlock their fingers, but he decided not to. Peter wasn’t quite sure what this was with Felicia, but he was in no rush.

“How about we go to a few stores to get some clothes for you, then we go for lunch?” Felicia suggested, resting her head on Peter’s shoulder as they walked along. Romance wasn’t normally her thing. It definitely wasn’t the Black Cat’s. She was this strong, independent woman, who didn’t need a man in her life. But Peter was _different_. She was doing things she never did around him. She knew he noticed it too, because he’d give a goofy grin whenever she’d rest her head on his shoulder.

“That works for me. Just please don’t make me try on too many things.” Peter pleaded. Shopping, even if it was for him, was not something he considered fun. Sure, doing it with Felicia and getting to spend some time with her was cool, but there was only so much that he could sit through.

“Any chance I get to see you out of your clothes, I’m going to take. I hope you understand that.” Felicia joked, earning an eye roll from Peter as she began to move forward at a faster pace, dragging him along now. “Come on! Let’s go into this store.”

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Peter mentally groaned.

Once inside the store, Peter had to admit, the clothes were nice. He wasn’t a fan of being in things that weren’t particularly comfortable. It was almost as if he avoided jeans entirely. That didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate some of the outfits he saw put together on the mannequins here though. Felicia looked like a kid in a candy store, picking out so many different clothes and throwing them back to Peter to hold.

“Oh, you’re gonna look so good in these!” She exclaimed. Felicia loved shopping. Spending money was one of her favorite things to do. Doing that with her favorite person – rather for him – made it even better.

“Felicia, you can’t surely expect me to try all this on?” Peter asked. There were just so many clothes. It would take him so long to try everything on.

“That’s just for this store, we’ve got others to go to. Now, where are the fitting rooms?” Felicia said as she looked around. She spotted the sign, pointing to the far right of the store. “I think I’ve found them, follow me.” She couldn’t hide the glee in her voice.

For Peter, as annoying as he knew this would be, seeing Felicia this happy over something was cute. He knew that she truly enjoyed it all. He followed behind her into the fitting rooms as she found a particularly large, empty one.

“Well, put the clothes down here and get out of those please, sir.” Felicia giggled.

“Are you going to stay here?” Peter asked nervously. He knew he had an athletic body, but the thought of Felicia standing there whilst he undressed into nothing but his underwear, got him feeling a little anxious.

“Don’t worry, Spider, I don’t bite. This kitty will keep her claws away.”

“Well, okay then.” Peter said as he began to take his t-shirt off, revealing his athletic torso.

Felicia was doing her best not to show on her faced how hungry she was feeling. Hungry for him. It was almost like Peter was giving her a private showing. The best bit was, she knew it was unintentional. The way those well-defined arms were taking his shirt off, slowly revealing his perfect six pack and his sculpted chest. Peter could’ve passed for a Greek God. Felicia couldn’t help herself. She licked her lips, as if she’s just seen the tastiest meal in the world. Mouth-watering. That’s how he looked. And he hadn’t even taken his pants off. Felicia felt herself getting light in the head as Peter was left in his briefs. She wanted to pin him to the wall, then and there. His thigh muscles looked so tense. He looked so tense. _If only he let me release that tension for him_.

“Can you pass me the clothes please?” Peter asked sheepishly.

“Oh yeah. Sorry.” Felicia apologized, broken from her trance as she handed Peter the first outfit that she’d gotten out for him. Dark jeans with a black polo, tightly fitted. That’s how she chosen all of Peter’s clothes. She wanted his style to be somewhat similar to hers. She wanted him to dress for her.

Peter hastily put the clothes on. “Well, how do I look?” He asked, giving a twirl so Felicia could see all angles of him.

“Dashing.” Felicia responded simply.

Peter felt a small blush run across his face. He looked in the mirror to get a good look at himself, liking what stared back at him. _Say what you want about Felicia, but she sure knows how to dress_.

***

They finished shopping for Peter a couple of hours after they first walked into the initial store. She’d gotten him an entire new wardrobe. Black was the theme and he knew why. Not that he minded.

“Shall we have lunch now?” Felicia asked Peter as she handed the final bag to him.

“Sure thing ‘Lish, what would you like?” Peter asked.

“How about Italian?” Felicia suggested, linking her arm in Peter’s.

“That works for me.”

  
“Great, there’s a really nice restaurant a couple minutes’ walk from here. The owner is a friend of my mom’s, so we should get a table straight away.” Felicia said.

Once they got inside the restaurant, Peter was relieved to see that it was not so high class. Firstly, he was seriously underdressed. Also, he didn’t really enjoy going to those types of establishments, he always felt out of place.

“Table for two, please Giovani.” Felicia told the man standing at the front of the restaurant.

“Ah, Miss Hardy. How is your mother?” The man replied, recognizing Felicia instantly.

“Busy as always, I’ve not seen her in a few months.” Felicia said through gritted teeth. Her relationship with her mom was strained and it had been that way for a while.

“I hope she is well. Who is the young man accompanying you?” Giovani asked, looking over to Peter.

“This is my friend, Peter.” Felicia beamed.

“Hi, I’m Pete, nice to meet you.” Peter said as he extended his hand, shaking Giovani’s.

“The pleasure is mine. Any friend of Felicia’s is a friend of ours. Please, follow me to your table.” Giovani stated as he picked out two menus and led the two to a nice table in the corner of the restaurant, slightly away from everyone else. For a lunchtime, it was surprisingly busy.

“Thank you.” Felicia said as the two took their seats across each other.

Peter set the bags down underneath the table, careful to not place them so that they’d be kicked over accidentally by either himself or Felicia.

“So, Pete, see anything you like?” Felicia asked as she looked through the menu. This was more of a formality though; she knew that she wanted to get spaghetti.

“Yeah actually, I was thinking of getting the spaghetti.” Peter responded from under the menu.

“My favorite.” She replied back to him.

“No way?!” He responded, shocked at the coincidence.

“You can ask Giovani; I always order spaghetti here.” She chuckled.

“It must be good then.”

“Oh yeah, it’s great.”

“Say, if you’re getting spaghetti, then why don’t I get something different and we can just share?” Peter suggested. It didn’t really make sense for them to both have the exact same thing and not try something else on the menu.

“That’s actually a really good idea. What were you looking at for a second dish then?” Felicia asked.

“I thought maybe we can split a calzone.” Peter asked. Calzones were something he loved.

“That sounds great. But can you ask for no-”

“No mushrooms, I know.” Peter finished her sentence off for her. “They’re like the only thing you won’t eat.”

“They’re vile, that’s why.” She responded, feeling like she had to justify her culinary tastes.

Peter chuckled as he raised his hand to signal to Giovani that they were ready to order.

“If you’d like to get a wine bottle, we can do that.” Peter suggested.

“There’s no need, it does nothing for you anyways.” Felicia responded, watching Peter sink in his chair a little.

“That doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t have it if you don’t want it.”  
  
“Nonsense, I’m happy to have soda as well!” She didn’t want Peter to feel any more guilty than he already did.

“So, what would you guys like?” Giovani asked.

***

The meal was thoroughly enjoyable. In Felicia’s opinion, it probably wasn’t better than the one Peter had made for her, but it was pretty close. The calzone had tasted surprisingly great. _I need to make a note of that for the next time we come_.

When Giovani came with the check, Peter took his card out and paid for it all. He still felt guilty over all the shopping that Felicia had done for him. She’d tried to protest but one intense glare from him had her back in her seat. She found it sweet that he had fought her to pay in every store and wouldn’t even consider letting her pay for their meal.

After a few minutes of sitting there, continuing to let their food digest, Felicia suggested that they go continue shopping as she wanted to get a few things. Peter groaned as he rose to his feet, picking up all the bags they’d gotten and slowly followed behind Felicia as she led the way once again.

As they were walking along, Peter saw a gelato stand, remembering how much Felicia liked it. Felicia found a store she wanted to go into to look at clothes for herself. As much as she enjoyed shopping for Peter, she wanted to get a few things for herself too.

“Pete, let’s go in here.” She directed. She began to tug on his arm, but he pulled it away from her, surprising her. “What’s wrong?”

Peter smiled, trying to reassure her that nothing was wrong. “Nothing, I just wanted to get something quickly, I’ll meet you in the store?”

Felicia nodded and made her way into the store, while Peter hung back, waiting for her to go in the store before making his way over to the gelato stand. “Can I get two chocolate gelatos please?” Peter asked the vendor kindly.

The vendor smiled. He was an elderly man, who looked sweet in nature. Maybe it was fitting that he was a dessert vendor. “That’s a lovely partner you have. She’s very beautiful.” Peter smiled at the man.

“Thank you. She’s amazing.” Peter responded. He didn’t want to tell the man that she wasn’t really his partner. But then again, what _was_ she? He paid for the gelato and took the two pots, walking back over to the store that Felicia had disappeared into. Once inside, he couldn’t find her, which was odd, considering how much her platinum blonde hair made her stand out. He’d been careful to place the pots of gelato inside a bag with shopping inside, so security wouldn’t scold him and make him wait outside. He asked a worker if they’d seen a platinum blonde woman in the store, to which the worker pointed him in the direction of the fitting rooms. Peter made his way over.

Luckily for him, Felicia was still waiting for a fitting room to become available, or it would’ve been awkward trying to explain who he was to the resident worker there. She smiled at him as he looked down at the mountain of clothes she was holding. Once a room became available, she walked into it, whilst Peter stayed where he was.

“Peter, come on. I need someone to hold all this for me.” She gestured to him to join her.

Peter gave a bashful smile to the worker as he followed Felicia into the fitting room, with her closing the door and locking it behind them. As fitting rooms went, this was an amazing one. It was quite spacious, with a small bench, comfortable enough to fit both Peter, Felicia and her clothes on.

“Hey, I got you something.” Peter said as he took the two gelato pots out of his bag. “I know you like gelato so here.” He handed her the pot.

“Chocolate?! You’re such a sweetheart.” Felicia placed a kiss on Peter’s cheek. “How did you know to get my favorite flavor?” She was genuinely intrigued.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “I just pay attention.”

The two of them sat next to each other on the bench, having the gelato. Felicia felt particularly overjoyed that he’d gone through the effort to get her the gelato. No man she’d ever had any type of relations with had gone to that kind of effort. To know her favorite flavor too? It only made her heart long for him even more. He was the ultimate sweetheart and he had no idea.

“I really appreciate this, Peter. You’re so sweet.” She thanked him, her heart swelling at such a simple act.

“As sweet as the chocolate gelato?” Peter jokingly asked.

“Sweeter.” Felicia beamed.

Once they finished the gelato, Peter took both pots and hid them back in the initial bag he’d kept them in so that nobody would suspect a thing.

“Okay Pete, I’m going to strip down and I want you to pass me the clothes. Is that alright?” Felicia asked.

  
Peter gulped. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see Felicia in nothing but her lingerie here. “Are you sure?” He nervously asked.

“Relax, we’re both adults.” Felicia laughed. Though she knew what she was doing.

“Well okay then.” Peter responded reluctantly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see her in her lingerie. Who wouldn’t want to see her in her lingerie? It was more that he didn’t want to ogle at her and come across as a perv. He wasn’t entirely sure that he would be able to help himself either.

Felicia lifted his hoodie off her, revealing a black crop top. She looked over to Peter and noticed that he was doing anything to try and avoid looking at her. A smile spread across her face, admiring how sweet and innocent he truly was. But he put a show on for her earlier, it was time for her to repay the favor. Felicia took the crop top off too, Peter still having not looked at her.

“Peter, could you hold these please?” Felicia asked as she held out his hoodie and her crop top. He had to look up at her now.

He looked up from his hands to see Felicia standing there in her bra. _Did someone raise the temperature in here?_ He didn’t mean to, but his eyes fixated on her cleavage.

“Hello?” Felicia laughed as she snapped him out of it. He apologized quickly and took the clothes. She had his attention now though. Whether he initially wanted to or not, he couldn’t take his eyes off her now. She proceeded to slowly remove her jeans, with exaggerated motions. She noticed how his eyes were glued to her legs as she ran her hands down them while showing them off. Felicia was aware of how great her body was, she knew just how sexy she was, and she wanted to show it to Peter. _His cute little ears are going red_. She could feel how flustered he was getting from here. _Time to up the ante._

“Peter, I can’t get out of my jeans properly, can you help me?” Felicia asked nicely. It wasn’t a complete lie. She was having a bit of trouble taking it off around her foot. She placed the foot on his thigh, awfully close to his crown jewels, standing over him to give him a better view of her.

“Erm, sure.” Peter’s face has matched his ears in a deep red. He pulled the jean over her foot and off it, a little harder than he might’ve needed to. Felicia was knocked off balance and pulled down onto his lap. He didn’t mean to do it and she didn’t mean to fall there, but neither was complaining.

“Hi.” Felicia whispered as she looked him in the eye. Peter met her gaze for a moment before lifting her off him again.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to pull so hard.” Peter apologized. Felicia laughed it off, enjoying how much she got to tease him. She’d had her fun but figured that maybe it’s best to just continue on and get this over with.

“Can you pass me the new pair of jeans I picked up please?”

***

By the time they got back to Felicia’s apartment, it was late in the evening, and both were tired from walking around so much. The number of bags Peter was carrying had increased a lot. Felicia dragged him from store to store after lunch, buying all sorts, from jewelry to makeup. Whilst Peter may have found it boring, he could tell that Felicia enjoyed it and frankly, he enjoyed spending the time with her. It was almost like an escape for him.

“Just take the bags into my bedroom please.” Felicia asked politely as she collapsed onto the couch.

“Okay, I’ll put them by your closet.” Peter responded. He joined her on the sofa afterwards.

“I am _so_ tired.” Felicia said.

“I second that.”

“Who would’ve thought that shopping could be such a strenuous activity?”

“Beats me. I had a really nice time though.” Peter spoke with a sincerity to his voice.

“Thanks for coming with me, Spider. I enjoyed spending the day with you.” Felicia turned to smile at him.

Peter smiled back. “Yeah, it was fun. You’re like a kid in a candy store when you get into a shop you like.” He teasingly nudged her.

“A cat knows what she wants.” Felicia responded nonchalantly.

Peter chuckled. “So, what now?”

“Well firstly, I want to change into something more comfortable. I don’t know why I took that hoodie off earlier. I just can’t bring myself to walk to my bedroom. It’s _so_ comfortable here.” Felicia moaned.

“Aw, does the kitten need someone to carry her to her room?” Peter mocked.

“Shut up, bugboy.” Felicia threw a cushion at him, before standing up and walking into her room to get changed.

“What was secondly?” Peter shouted after her.

“Give me a moment Parker!” Felicia shouted back.

When she walked back into the room, Peter saw how she’d changed out of the jeans and into some much more figure-hugging black yoga pants. She’d put his hoodie back on. It suited her really, it was slightly big for her, but looked perfect for her to lounge around in. Her platinum blonde hair fell perfectly onto her shoulders. She’d touched up her makeup too, with her red, pillowy lips standing out more to Peter now than before. He caught her bright green eyes, both of them sharing a smile. _How can one woman look so beautiful?_ She made her way back to the sofa, lying down and laying her feet across Peter’s legs.

“Secondly, would you like to stay for dinner? I was thinking of ordering Chinese.” Felicia suggested. _Please say yes._

Peter thought hard. He had spent dinner here last night, as well as the night. But then again, he didn’t have any prior commitments. Even life as Spider-Man had gotten a lot easier. He was able to actually enjoy spending time as Peter Parker now.

“Well?” Felicia interrupted his thoughts.

“I’d like that.” Peter answered.

“Great! I’ll order the food now; it should arrive in 40 minutes.” Felicia was so happy that he’d decided to stay for dinner once again. Hopefully, this time they could enjoy their time a bit more thoroughly after their meal. She spent the day teasing Peter, but also touching him more. She wanted him to feel more at ease. Felicia wasn’t about to rush him into something that he didn’t want to do, but she could tell that he wanted this as much as she did.

As usual, Peter felt confused. Rather, conflicted. He knew that it probably wasn’t ideal for him to be staying here for dinner once again; the guilt that he did have had significantly decreased from the events of last night. _Maybe I can just push on with my feelings_. Mary-Jane’s reaction mattered to Peter. _What if we kept it secret?_ The moral dilemma he found himself in left Peter so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed Felicia replace her feet on his lap with her head.

“Spider, what are you thinking about?” Felicia asked inquisitively, looking up at his face to see if she could read any emotions.

“You.” Peter responded honestly.

Felicia giggled. “What about me?”

“How nice you are to me.” _Probably best to not tell her_.

Felicia playfully hit his arm. “Well aren’t you a sweetheart!”

Peter smiled down at her and found himself running his fingers through her hair once again. He could feel her react to his touch, moving her head into his hands. He could’ve sworn he heard her _purr_.

“Let’s watch a bit of TV before the food gets delivered.” Felicia suggested. She reached over to the coffee table in front of the couch and grabbed the remote control. “What are you feeling like watching Spider? Don’t you dare suggest any nerdy channels.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Peter laughed. “How about you just put on a stand-up comedy performance?”

“Great idea! We could do with the laughs after such a tiring day.” Felicia beamed.

Once she’d put on the comedy, she sat up instead. Peter stretched and Felicia seized her opportunity to lean on his chest. Peter just chuckled at the action and they both relaxed there, watching the comedy until their food arrived.

Felicia answered the door – she’d had the apartment building’s receptionist bring it up – and took the bag straight to the coffee table. She went back into the kitchen and came out with two plates for the two to eat off.

“Well, tuck in Pete.” Felicia said as she sat down, pouring her own food in.

“Will do.” Peter said as he took his first forkful into his mouth.

***

Both were very satisfied after their meal. Peter was outstretched across the sofa, stomach baring out, Felicia the same.

Felicia turned to face Peter. “We might’ve eaten just a little too much.”

“Just a little.” Peter replied.

“It was good though.”  


“Totally worth it.”

“I’d do it all again.”

“I’m with you on that.” Peter laughed.

There was a short silence then, not one of awkwardness, but one where both were digesting their food and collecting their thoughts. Peter realized that he’d never properly shown his appreciation and thanked Felicia for all she’d done.

“Hey Felicia?” Peter tapped her on the shoulder.

Felicia looked at Peter. “Yeah?”

“Thank you.” He moved a little closer to her.

“For what?” She looked at him quizzically.

“Everything.” He continued moving closer to her.

“What do you-” Felicia was interrupted by Peter pulling her into an embrace. She wanted to question him, but just relaxed and put her arms around him too. Peter had buried his head in her shoulder, and she could tell that something was playing on his mind.

“You’ve done so much for me these last few days. I was sitting around moping at home over MJ before the mixer. You really took my mind off it. I had so much fun last night cooking for you. I really appreciate you letting me stay over too.” He whispered into her ear. “Today’s just been an amazing day. I can’t describe how grateful I am to you. I don’t know how I can make it up to you.”  
  
Felicia felt her heart melt at his words. She could feel the raw emotion coming from him. She pulled herself from his arms and pulled his head down to hers, resting their foreheads on each other’s. “Peter, I mean it. I love spending time with you. Don’t ever thank me for doing something that I love to do. You’re my best friend, why would you need to make it up to me?”

Peter clung on to each word she said. “It’s not just today. You’re always there for me. Whenever I need something from anybody, I know that it is you who I can trust the most. I can’t describe what it is, but there is just something about you.”

Each word was accompanied by a feeling of warmth running through Felicia’s body. These weren’t sweet nothings. Peter was telling speaking from his heart. And his heart held her dearly. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. But I know that you’ll always be there for me too. Peter, you don’t know how much of an impact you’ve had on my life.” She whispered, voice almost trembling now. Her thoughts were cast back to her days as criminal.

“I’ll always be there for you, no matter what.” Peter replied.

Felicia tilted his head up and gently placed her lips on his. Shivers ran down Peter’s spine at the contact. He finally gave in. This was what he wanted. More than anything. Peter returned the kiss, taking Felicia’s hand and interlocking his fingers with hers. Felicia opened her mouth to allow them to deepen the kiss, running a hand across Peter’s chest. Peter moaned at the contact, feeling Felicia’s nails graze over his torso, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Her touch was so soft, so soothing, but so maddening. He’d never felt someone so adept at driving someone insane with something as simple as a hand brushing over their chest, with a shirt on too.

Felicia’s tongue swiped across his lips, indicating to Peter that she wanted access. He gladly obliged, reveling in the sensation of Felicia’s tongue meeting his. She could taste the chocolate syrup from the ice cream that they’d shared, moaning as Peter ran a hand along her thigh. _Now is the time_. Felicia had dreamt of this moment. She may have been here last night, but she knew that today was different. He wouldn’t turn her down.

Peter felt himself being pushed back onto the sofa as Felicia straddled him. De ja vu came to mind, but Peter knew that today would be different. Today he didn’t _want _to stop. He appreciated how tight but thin Felicia’s yoga pants were as he ran his hands along the side of her legs, before resting one of the bottom of her back, using it to pull her closer into him. He broke the contact of their kiss to place smaller kisses along the line of her jaw and neck.

Felicia purred at the contact. She loved the feeling of his lips on her neck, she couldn’t help herself. Peter appreciated how she was vocalizing her pleasure whilst he continued his assault on her neck with his lips. Felicia grabbed his shirt and scrunched it in her hands, relishing the contact. “Oh, Peter.” She croaked out. Her voice was dripping with want and satisfaction.

Hearing her say his name in such a manner spurred Peter on. He smirked against her neck and decided to open his mouth against it, before lightly biting down and sucking on her neck. Felicia moaned a little louder this time, unable to contain herself at Peter giving her a hickey. Peter took his head back, admiring the love bite he’d left on her neck. He leaned back to trace around the outline with his tongue, sending sparks through Felicia’s body.

“I’ve wanted this for so _damn_ long.” Felicia whispered, panting from the pleasure Peter was giving to her body. He was the piece of the puzzle that she never knew she was missing. She felt his smirk against her neck, the warm breath against the cool trail of saliva he’d left there. She couldn’t handle it. She _had_ to have him.

Felicia pulled Peter’s head up and drew her attention to his lips. He felt her grin against his. Felicia was much more forceful in her kiss now, tongue pushing into Peter’s mouth and asserting its dominance over his. She placed one hand on his shoulders before pushing herself deeper into his arms, pressing their bodies closer together. Felicia heard a sharp intake of breath from Peter when she had pressed her breasts up against his chest, a devilish smirk running across the lips that were intertwined with Peter’s. Their chests rose heavily in tandem with one another as their tongues met. Felicia bit down lightly on Peter’s lip, pulling it back and tugging on it with her teeth, before breaking their kiss.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked. He was feeling hot and heavy. He didn’t know why she’d broken their kiss.

Felicia rose to her feet, taking hold of Peter’s hand and began to walk to her bedroom. “Follow me, it’s kind of uncomfortable on the sofa.” Peter willingly obliged, trailing behind Felicia as instructed.

When they got into the bedroom, Felicia pushed him down onto the bed and once again straddled him, but this time, she kept their kiss short instead of elongating it. Her intentions were much more devious now. She moved down to Peter’s neck, intent on giving him the same treatment that he gave her. Peter felt the tingling all throughout his body, the incredible sensations of Felicia’s lips pressed against him. Felicia wasn’t as gentle with her hickey as Peter was, she wanted to mark him for a long time. He was hers. The soft moan that escaped Peter’s lips as she bit down on his neck drove her crazy. Hearing him almost _whimper_ for her.

“Felicia, please.” Peter moaned as she placed another hickey on the other side of his neck. Her platinum blonde hair was sprawled across him, slowly tickling him as she moved her head around.

Felicia moved up to his ear, taking delight in his heavy breathing. “You’re mine.” She whispered sultrily.

“You’re too hot.” It was so unlike him. Peter was shocked he’d said it himself. His face flushed a deep red, causing Felicia to grin.

“Let’s get you out of that t-shirt. Lift your arms up for me baby.” Felicia said, instructing Peter on what to do. The epitome of obedience, he was willing to follow whatever she said, go on whatever journey she wanted to take him on. He lifted his arms up whilst her hands found the bottom of his t-shirt to pull it over his head. “Good boy.”

Felicia sat back to admire the body of her Spider. She got to devour him mentally before, but now he was here at her mercy. It was a mouth-watering sight, Peter underneath her, eager to please her however he could. Here, she got to see him up close. Feel him up close. She could see the scars across his body, the ones he’d earned from his nightly activities – but these only served to turn her on more. Her hands ran along his abs then up to his warm chest. Peter had kept a small amount of chest hair – something Felicia liked. She didn’t want her man to be hairless.

Peter exhaled deeply as Felicia’s hands explored his torso. Her touch was too much for him to handle, it was driving him nuts. She took his hand in hers and began to place small kisses, trailing upwards, from his knuckles up to his forearm, before she got to his bicep. Felicia switched her technique here, biting down lightly at the firm muscle on Peter’s arm, something he never knew that he needed. She didn’t stop there though, giving his other arm the same treatment before moving to his chest, placing wet kisses all across it. She paid extra attention to a scar he’d gotten from a knife slash a few months back, delicately kissing the mark as if she was making it go away. The feeling of her saliva across his bare torso was so much more erotic than Peter could’ve ever imagined. He wanted to please her, wanted to make her his too.

“Felicia, stop please.” Peter tried to whisper, but he couldn’t help but partially moan.

Felicia sat up on his stomach instantly. _Surely, he can’t be having second thoughts now. Not when we’re so close. _“Is there something wrong?” She asked, sounding more scared than concerned.

Peter shook his head, smiled at her before lifting her off him and flipping her over, reversing their positions. Felicia was caught completely off-guard, not expecting Peter to take control like this. “I want to make you happy. After all you do for me, it’s the least I could do for you.” Peter whispered into her ear.

Felicia felt Peter begin to lift the hoodie up and put her arms above her head to allow him to remove it. _He’s really doing this._

Peter unintentionally stopped after he removed Felicia’s (his own) hoodie. He couldn’t help but take in the sight. Her body there, waiting to be pleased by him. There for him to take. This wasn’t like how it was in the store. Felicia smiled up at him, enjoying the reaction on his face as he looked down at her body. His eyes were possessive, like they were claiming her as his own. For once, Felicia felt like it was him devouring her with his eyes and she loved every second of it.

Peter tossed the hoodie to one side, before placing kisses all across her upper chest, above her breast to tease her. Felicia tried to force the issue and push his head down, but he moved her hand away, intent on drawing out the process for her. He placed kisses on the top of her breast, before putting his hand behind her back and running it along her bra strap. He found the clip of her bra and placed his forefinger behind it, whilst using his thumb and middle finger to snap it open. Felicia was impressed with the efficiency of it all. She’d expected to need to take it off herself, but it was a pleasant surprise for Peter to be able to do it.

Peter slowly pulled her bra forwards, removing the garment completely, revealing Felicia’s exposed breasts to the cool air of her bedroom. He looked down to admire the curvaceous nature of her body. Mary-Jane had a nice figure, she was well-toned and kept herself in good shape, but Felicia was effortlessly sexy. She was gifted with a body that men would sculpt if they could build their perfect woman.

Felicia felt her arousal come on stronger with the anticipation of what Peter was going to do to her. She could’ve never imagined that he would have so happily done this after what had gone on just 24 hours ago.

“You’re stunning.” Peter had nothing more to say. Felicia felt her insides jump at his words, desperate for his touch now. Peter lowered his head to her breasts, using his hand to knead at one, whilst trailing around her nipple with his tongue on the other. Felicia could feel the arousal continue to build. She didn’t know if Peter was a virgin or not, but if he wasn’t he might be the best first-timer to walk the Earth.

Peter took her nipple into his mouth, sucking onto it with a light force. His other hand continued to play with Felicia’s other breast, taking her nipple there in between his fingers, intent on maximizing her pleasure. He slowly began to include his teeth, trying to gauge the perfect point between pain and pleasure for Felicia.

“Peter…” She moaned. She never knew that it was possible to feel _so_ good. She had never seen heights of ecstasy like this. Peter was taking her on the most pleasurable journey that anyone could ever have. She was loud with her moans, something Peter greatly appreciated as it helped him deduce what turned her on more. He removed his mouth from one nipple, leaving saliva coating it, sending a shiver down Felicia’s spine when the air hit it. Peter switched breasts, wanting to treat both equally. Here, he found it easier to pleasure her as he had been able to deduce what she liked whilst working on the other breast.

Felicia placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him further into her chest, wanting to smother him if she could, she needed the warmth that his mouth and his tongue brought. With the angle that Peter had taken whilst sucking on her nipple, she could feel his member pressing hard against her thigh; it was gratifying to her to feel his own arousal too. Felicia slowly moved her leg, trying to rub against Peter’s erection, wanting to pleasure him too.

Peter let out a soft whine against Felicia’s chest as she rubbed her leg against him. He was determined to stay on task though, removing one hand from her breasts to hold her leg in place whilst he continued to play with her nipple in his mouth. Felicia moved her hand form the back of his head to the top, to play with his brown hair, running her fingers through it with a light pressure, almost giving a massage to his head.

His hand left her leg, coming up to her hips, whilst his other hand joined in parallel. Peter moved his head away from her breasts now, placing kisses all across Felicia’s stomach trailing down. He kissed her navel before continuing to move down, only to find his pathway blocked by her yoga pants. With a soft bite at the waist, he looked up into Felicia’s eyes, looking for permission. She understood quickly what he wanted to do and nodded, more enthusiastically than she’d intended to. Peter slowly began to pull her yoga pants down, whilst Felicia lifted her legs in the air to make it easier for him. He placed kisses along her left leg as it came unsheathed from the material. Once he’d removed the pants, he was left looking at an almost completely naked Felicia. With a smile, he instructed her to move up the bed and relax. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as she could.

Felicia moved up the bed, resting her head on her pillows, looking down her body at Peter. She wasn’t new to this, but it had her nervous. Actually, she was new to it. No man had ever wanted to go down on her and please her. Nobody wanted to make it about her like him. Her heart fluttered as she felt his hands run along her legs, continually exploring her body. Peter was at the foot of the bed, with his head by her feet, looking like a predator ready to pounce. He placed small kisses on the instep of her right foot, working his way to her calf, biting softly on it. He was still hovering over her, not separating her legs much as he kissed the top of her thighs, before working his way inwards, as much as his current position would let him. Peter looked at the red and black panties she had on, still admiring that she’d bought them for him. He slowly lowered himself down as Felicia opened the gap between her legs more, so he could have the space to rest properly. She pulled her feet closer to her so that her knees were in the air, whilst spreading her legs so Peter had full access.

Even through the undergarment, Felicia could feel his hot breath against her, increasing her anticipation for what she knew was about to come. Peter had other ideas though. He wanted to tease her, to drive her mad before diving into her. He continued to kiss the inside of her thigh, working his way all the way up the inside right, before lightly brushing his lips against her panties and kissing the inside of her left leg. Felicia felt the anticipation, had gotten herself ready and had him snatch it away from her all in the space of a few seconds. Her grunt indicated her frustration, yet she was aroused at the same time, wanting him to take her, but also enjoying his teasing. The slight uncertainty she felt was exciting her. This combination of dizzying emotions was something she’d never felt in the bedroom before.

Peter smiled as he heard the little grunt from Felicia as he opted to go back to the inside of her thigh instead of her vagina. The panties covered where he wanted to go next, so he lifted himself back up, pushing her legs back down before putting his hands at the elastic waistband.

“I want to do this for you.” He said, voice covered in desire. Felicia looked in his eyes, as he placed one hand underneath her lower back to lift her slightly off the bed, before pulling her panties down from the front. She let out a soft moan as she felt his knuckle brush over her, before her removed the panties completely and tossed them aside.

Peter re-took his position between her legs, feeling the heat radiating from her vagina to his face. He could smell her arousal now. She smelt different to Mary-Jane, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it smelt like. All he knew was that he liked it. His teasing wasn’t done though. Instead of diving in like Felicia had thought he would, he chose to suck on the inside of her thigh, lightly biting, giving it a hickey like elsewhere. The anticipation was killing her. The uncertainty was making her wetter. He chose to lick at the gap in between her pubic mound and her inner thigh rather than go for her vagina like she wanted. He gently blew across her wetness, thoroughly enjoying the teasing he was putting her through. The teasing was driving her crazy, she was almost tempted to grab his head and force it there herself. _Maybe one day_.

He’d decided that he’d had enough of teasing her. He settled lower down, looking up into her eyes as he spoke the words against her. “I want this.” He wasn’t trying to fuck her and be done with it. He wanted to make love to her in every way that he knew how. Felicia’s head rolled back as he took the first lick. Peter savored her taste. He didn’t know what it was, but he’d never tasted it before. Felicia began to moan as he continued his slow motions with his tongue. Peter was trying his best to make this as intense an experience for her as possible. He licked upwards, keeping a consistently slow pace, not wanting to make a mistake.

Felicia’s hand fell down to his head. She couldn’t help it. She’d taken a grip of his hair as he continued to work magic on her body with his tongue. She wanted to push him further into her. This was a type of pleasure she’d never felt. She was rapt with desire; he was sending her into overdrive. She couldn’t believe how he was making her feel. _Nothing_ could compare to this and he’d not even made her orgasm yet.

Peter loved the feeling of her pulling on his hair and trying to push him further in. It let him know that he was doing all the right things. He was anxious about letting his tongue go further up in case her clitoris was too sensitive, but there was only one way for him to find out. He decided to very lightly and very gently lick her clitoris, earning an intense moan from Felicia. Her grip on his hair tightened. _So that definitely works_. He continued to include her clitoris now when licking, enjoying the response he was gaining from Felicia. Keeping his speed consistent was key for Peter. He was running a marathon, not a sprint.

Felicia could feel her orgasm building fast. She was giving over to the pleasure completely. She’d not had an orgasm from a guy yet. Peter continued to show just how special he was. As he continued his mission, she grabbed onto his hair hard and took a grip of the bed sheets too.

Peter could feel and see the tension building in her body, he knew that she was going to orgasm at any given moment now.

Felicia’s legs began to shake as she felt the beginning of the release in her body. She pulled on Peter’s hair hard, living completely in the pleasure of the moment. Peter was careful to keep her orgasm intense and not overdo it. He slowed down his licks even more, careful to keep them light in an attempt to make this orgasm the best she’d ever had. Felicia was moaning intensely, exhaling deeply. She’d never felt anything like this before. He’d kept her riding the high of her climax with his meticulous work. He could feel the hard grip she had on his hair, but the slight pain only served to increase his own pleasure. His mouth and tongue were covered in her arousal, something he made sure to clean up. He was feeling extremely content with how he’d pleased her now, slowly stopping licking, leaving Felicia in the ecstasy.

She looked like an angel. Peter was sure he was in heaven. Felicia had released the grip on his hair and was left splayed across the bed, chest heaving in the afterglow of such an intense orgasm. She was just coming down from her high and coming to terms with what had just happened. He’d taken her to heights that she’d never been. She’d never felt pleasure like this. She’d never had an orgasm this intense. She saw him leaning over her and pulled him down into a kiss, still able to taste her own arousal on his lips.

She broke their kiss. “My whole life, I’ve never felt pleasure like that before.” Felicia said honestly.

Peter smiled down at her. “I told you, I wanted it to be about you.” He was being honest. He did want it to be about her. He wanted to pleasure her. His pride swelled at her comment, feeling very happy with himself for making her feel that. Knowing it was him that caused it.

Felicia had taken a few minutes to herself. She was genuinely tired after that orgasm. Peter was everything that she knew she needed and more. But now she wanted him to feel the pleasure too. She reached down to push his sweatpants down. It was tough for her to do, but she was hoping that Peter got the memo and did it for her, which he did. All that was left in between her vagina and his penis was the thin cloth of his briefs. Felicia reached down, wanting to feel his member before he put it inside her. She put her hand inside his briefs, wrapping her fingers around it before slowly beginning to jerk him off.

Peter almost winced at the contact. Pleasuring Felicia had him rock hard, almost desperate for his own release. He just didn’t want to say anything, so she didn’t feel pressured into doing it. He shuddered into her touch as her fingers wrapped around his length and moaned as she jerked. Her touch was soft and enveloping; she was thoroughly enjoying the feel. He was uncircumcised. She’d never been with an uncircumcised man before. Felicia enjoyed the feeling of Peter’s foreskin retracting as she continued to jerk him. But now she wanted the main event.

“Take the briefs off.” Felicia whispered in his ears. Peter, obedient as ever, followed instruction. The two of them were now completely naked, both feeling nerves. Felicia was normally so confident in her own body but being so bare for a man who she held so dearly had her feeling a type of vulnerable that she’d never felt before. Peter had only ever been intimate with MJ. He’d never had another girl see him like this, especially not a girl who he felt for as strongly as he did Felicia.

  
“I don’t have a condom.” Peter said, with a tinge of sadness.

“It’s okay, I’m on birth control anyways.” Felicia reassured him. She reached for her bedside drawer to get out a bottle of lube. Peter had leaked precum and she was still wet from her orgasm, but the wetter the better. She slowly applied it to his penis, making sure to cover it entirely, before guiding him down to her entrance. 

Peter took her hand in his own, interlocking their fingers, meeting her gaze as he slowly entered her, the pleasure of the entrance clear across both their faces. He moved at a slow pace, trying to keep the lovemaking as intimate and romantic as he could. Felicia pulled his head down with her free hand to capture his lips in a kiss. Much like their movements, the kiss was slow and romantic, both reveling in the sensation of their bodies uniting.

Their kiss was interrupted by moans from both, Peter wearing Felicia’s name on his lips in a way that increased the fire in her crotch. It was paradise for her. The man of her dreams making love to her so passionately, moaning her name into the night. Peter pulled his head back and Felicia got to see him in all his glory whilst he was thrusting in her. The way the sweat on his skin glistened in the moonlight coming through her windows. The slight frown on his face with each movement. He looked like he’d never been in more pleasure. And it was true. Lovemaking with MJ was romantic and sweet, but lovemaking with Felicia was like he finally got to the end of the rainbow. This was his figurative pot of gold.

Felicia felt his speed increase and heard his breathing get faster. She guessed that he was reaching his own climax soon. She pulled his head down and whispered into his ear. “Inside, baby.” She’d had her orgasm. He’d satisfied her in every way she wanted. She just wanted him to have his own release.

Peter needed no more encouragement, increasing the speeds of his thrusts. The idea of finishing inside her and uniting their bodies now and forever in this moment, spurring him on. He could feel it building, he knew it was near.

“Felicia!” He moaned out as his body stiffened, climaxing inside her. It was a soul-snatching orgasm, Felicia smiled in satisfaction as she watched his eyes close in ultimate pleasure, taking every drop of his essence and claiming him as her own.

“Mine.” She whispered into his ear after he collapsed into her embrace.

They lay in that position until their breathing had slowed down to a normal rate again. Felicia used a towel to clean up before tossing it to Peter. She put her panties back on, whilst Peter pulled his briefs up, before laying in the bed and patting next to her, inviting him into it once more. As he lay down, he outstretched his arm and she lay her head on it, facing her back to him for him to spoon into her. He turned into her body, placing his other arm across her stomach. All their work had her feeling tired and Felicia was ready to fall asleep in Peter’s arms. She felt his beard brush into her ears, hearing him whisper something as she closed her eyes.

“Yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than normal, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm sorry if you don't enjoy reading sex, it was just the direction that the story is going in. Please leave feedback and comment, I really appreciate it and can really help me improve my writing. Hope you guys have a great day!


	8. Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are property of Marvel.

The morning sun broke through the windows early and shone onto Felicia’s face, stirring her from her sleep. She felt Peter’s body next to her, smiling as she reached out for her phone. _10am?! Were we really out for that long?_ _Then again, those were some pretty strenuous activities last night_. Felicia’s smile widened as she thought about what happened last night. She turned to face Peter and saw his sleeping form looking so peaceful. So happy. Like he didn’t have a worry in the world. Like he didn’t want to be anywhere other than next to her in this bed. She rested her head on his chest, still feeling a little giddy from the memory of what he did to her. _No man has ever given me that type of attention_. Her mind was cast back to him saying he wanted to do it for her. _For me_. _All for me._ He had given himself over to her last night and she loved every second of it. All the chasing. The time spent yearning for him. If she knew it would’ve led to that, she wouldn’t have complained so much.

She didn’t want to wake him. She enjoyed lying there, with her ear pressed to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Peter did inevitably begin to stir though, waking up slowly, noticing Felicia’s head on his chest. He smiled and placed an arm across her back, lightly holding her.

“Hey there, Pete.” Felicia said with a smile, as she craned her neck up to look at him.

“Hey.” Peter smiled back. He wasn’t much of a morning person, but if this was the sight that greeted him each morning, he could get used to it.

“How are you feeling?” She asked politely.

“Really tired. What’s the time?” Peter responded.

“It’s just past 10.”

“Really? Damn, I was out for ages. Did you wake up long ago?”

“No, I only woke up a few minutes before you.”

“Oh, good, I would’ve felt bad otherwise.”

“Don’t worry, you looked so peaceful.” Felicia smiled at him, before lightly pressing a kiss against his chest.

Peter nervously laughed. He had found sleeping tough. It had always been tough, ever since he gotten bitten by that Spider. Uncle Ben’s death kept him up. Being the Spider kept him up. Breaking up with Mary-Jane kept him up. This was the most at peace he had felt in years. It was the best sleep he’d had in years.

“I did really need that sleep.” Peter admitted quietly.

“You put in a lot of hard work the night before, of course you did.” Felicia winked and ran a finger down his chest. Her smile wasn’t leaving her face. This was all she wanted.

Peter awkwardly laughed. He did enjoy their activities from the night before, he just felt a little weird about it all. He didn’t really know what had come over him to make him act in such a way, but he didn’t want to say anything to Felicia. One day he’s turning down her advances, the next he’s doing whatever he can to please her. It’s safe to say his head was in a weird space right now.

“What’s wrong?” Felicia asked. “You look like you’ve got something on your mind.”

Peter looked away from her and out of the window. “Nothing’s wrong, just thinking back to last night.”

“No man has ever made me feel the things you have, emotionally and physically.” Felicia threw her arm across him now. _He’s not having regrets, is he?_

“I’m glad.” He truly was. He had no regrets about making love to her, he just wasn’t sure where his head was at.

“Peter, you can talk to me about anything, you know that, right? You don’t need to hide things from me.” Felicia said reassuringly. _He’s definitely having regrets, isn’t he?_

“I know, Felicia.” Peter whispered as he rubbed her shoulder.

_Okay, fuck it. I’m just going to ask him. _“Do you regret it?”

“What?”

“Do you regret last night?” Felicia asked. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had, she was certain that it was about to burst out of her chest at any given moment.

“No. I don’t regret it at all. My head’s just in a weird spot.” Peter saw no scenario where he benefitted from lying to her.

Felicia was relieved when she heard the first half of his sentence and then felt a bit of panic rise up when she heard how he ended it. “What do you mean by weird spot?”

“It’s just that, we literally said two days ago that we wanted to take it slow and easy, in the following two nights, I’ve stayed here.” Peter replied.

Felicia raised an eyebrow. “Yeah that’s actually a pretty fast turnaround.” She could see why he’d be feeling a little weird about it. It was only a couple weeks since his split with Mary-Jane and he’d already found his way to her bed. _But why is that a bad thing?_

“Please don’t think that I regret it though, because I definitely don’t. I meant everything I said to you. I wanted to please you as best as I could.” Peter didn’t want her thinking that it was anything she’d done.

“You did more than just please me.” Felicia tickled his chest with her fingernail.

The two of them just lay there for a while, in silence, holding each other in their embrace, Felicia’s head resting on Peter’s chest and his arm resting on her back. There was a tranquility to it, one that neither of them had experienced in a while. Felicia felt _safe_ in his arms. Like the whole world could be crashing down and it wouldn’t matter as long as she was there, with his arms around her.

  
Peter felt at home. Like this was where he was meant to be. The final piece of the jigsaw that was his life. The perfect partner. The woman who was a match for Peter Parker and the Spider. Mary-Jane used to feel like home, but when he went to ESU, she became more and more distant, until she was nothing but a nostalgic feeling. No, Felicia felt like where he belonged.

“We should probably get up.” Felicia said, placing a soft kiss on Peter’s chest. “You know where your stuff is, let’s go brush our teeth now.”

Peter nodded and watched her walk into the bathroom, wearing nothing but her panties and his t-shirt. There was something about watching her wear his clothes or something that was clearly done in honor of him. It excited him in all the right ways, as if she was letting him know that she is his, whilst simultaneously claiming him as her own. MJ seldom wore his clothes, but Felicia seemed to do so at every given opportunity.

_Man, I gotta stop comparing them_.

“Peter, get in here and brush! I just checked and we have class in 3 hours!” Felicia shouted from the bathroom.

_3 hours? What’s the rush then?_ Peter thought to himself. _Probably best to just go_. “Coming!” He shouted back. Lazily, he dragged himself off the bed, missing the comfort and warmth of it as soon as he left, making his way over to the bathroom.

Felicia held his toothbrush out for him. “Come on, Spider.”

When they finished brushing, Felicia took clothes out for both of them to wear. Peter’s outfit she took from the shopping yesterday, whilst she took her own from her closet.

Peter walked in the room and saw that his clothes had been laid out for him. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Saving your goofy ass some time. I know you would’ve sat here for 20 minutes, too scared to ask about wearing the clothes we got yesterday.” Felicia said in a joking tone.

Peter’s head went downwards, looking at the ground and shifting his feet awkwardly. She was right, he did feel a bit wrong about her getting all these clothes for him and was reluctant to ask.

“Now anyways, get in the shower.” Felicia ordered him.

Not one to argue with her, Peter went back into the bathroom and took his briefs off, getting into the hot water. It felt so good on his skin to have that heat wash away the efforts of the previous night. He’d worked up quite a sweat. Felicia’s shower was massive. Peter was sure that a small family could live in there. There was no door, just a curtain that ran around the large tray. He liked the design, although anything was better than the small box he had for a shower in his dorms.

_What was that?_

Peter was certain he heard a door close and open. Was Felicia okay? Did she just leave? He decided to speed up his shower, wanting to see that everything was okay. Until he felt two arms wrap around him, with two breasts pressing into his back.

“I figured we could save some water if we showered together.” Felicia whispered in his ear. Goosebumps ran all over his body. Her touch drew out his darkest desires and took his mind to its dirtiest places. She let go of her grip to turn him around to face her. There was a longing look in both their eyes, wanting to commit the ultimate act of love again.

“Felicia…” Peter’s voice trailed off as she embraced him once again, brushing her leg up against him. Peter repressed a soft moan in the back of his throat, enjoying holding her in his arms once more as the warm water fell on them both. Once again, she let go of him.

“Peter, I need you to do me a favor.” Felicia whispered, barely audible over the falling water. He nodded in response. She placed a kiss on his cheeks, before slinking down his body and onto her knees. “I need you to massage shampoo into my hair.”

Peter knew what she was going to do. It didn’t take a genius to figure out. “A-Are you sure?” Peter asked, voice kept at a low volume.

Felicia nodded, before placing a hand around his semi-erect member, slowly motioning it back and forth. The small moan that Peter repressed had found its way out, unable to prevent the breathy approval from escaping his lips. Felicia looked back up at him, wanting to make eye contact, but she was pleasantly surprised to see his eyes closed, immersing himself in the pleasure.

“It was always you. Only you.” Felicia told him. Peter opened his eyes and looked down at her, their gazes meeting and locking. His eyes told her how much he wanted this. How much he wanted her. His eyebrows slightly rose, and he bit down on his lower lip as she continued her motions, much to her own enjoyment. After what he’d done to her last night, she wanted him to feel a smidgeon of what he gave her.

Felicia placed a hand on his butt, pulling him closer to her and slightly further out of the water, before moving her own head closer. Their eyes were locked as she took the first lick of his erection, dancing over it with her tongue.

“Cat…” Peter moaned.

Felicia wrapped her lips around his head, taking it slowly into her mouth. She loved the power she felt now. Peter was hard for _her_. He was moaning for _her_. He was here at her mercy, whilst she took him, the night after they claimed each other. There wasn’t much taste to it; the water took a large part of that away, something she regretted. She wanted to taste his flesh; the flesh Felicia now claimed. 

Peter closed his eyes once again, rolling his head back and to the side, feeling the pleasure of her ministrations as she bobbed her head up and down on him. He placed his hand on the shower wall, trying to ensure that his Spider grip would keep him up. He felt his legs get a little weak. Peter couldn’t help but compare Felicia’s technique to Mary-Jane’s. MJ would always be quick with her oral, almost forceful. Felicia was doing nothing short of worshipping him. Her sexual prowess was unmatched. He bent his head down, looking back down at her as she continued bobbing.

“Please.”

Felicia smiled as she continued sucking on his member. _He’s begging me_. She could’ve never imagined that he would have needed her this bad. Needed the pleasure that only she could bring him. Her own core was getting warmer and wetter with every time that her name escaped his lips. In these first experiences, Peter had proven to be a soft lover, but he’d always show his approval.

His moans became louder as she drew his climax closer. It went from loud, but soft, exhales, to whines and whimpers. _For me_.

“F-Felicia, I’m close.” Peter didn’t want to release inside her mouth. Mary-Jane didn’t like that after the first time he’d done it, so he was wary.

Felicia was undeterred, rather it spurred her on. Her prize after all her hard work came yesterday, now she wanted to play with her gift. She wanted to taste him. She sucked harder and faster, eager to have him climax inside her mouth.

Peter shouted her name as she brought him to his orgasm inside her mouth. She swallowed his semen as it was released inside, savoring the taste. The taste of her man. With one last pop, she cleaned him off, swallowing the last remnants whilst she looked up at him. Felicia saw a mess when she looked up. Peter’s chest was rising and falling at an abnormal rate, with him clearly feeling the effects of his orgasm. She smiled as she rose up onto her feet, placing a soft kiss against his chest.

“You forgot to shampoo my hair.” She giggled.

Peter pulled her into an embrace. “You didn’t need to do that for me.”  
  
Felicia collapsed into his embrace, placing her head against him, wrapping her arms around him once again. “I wanted to. I told you, it was always you.” She whispered.

_It was always you._ The words rung in Peter’s ears over and over. _It was always me_. He felt his heart melt. Peter placed a kiss on her cheek, before brushing her hair away from her ear.

“Yours.” He whispered softly, reminding her of the words last night.

“Mine.” She whispered back.

***

Peter and Felicia finished their shower, drying each other off, before putting their clothes on.

“Felicia, you’re out of milk.” Peter shouted out to her. _A cat with no milk, a little on the nose._ He thought to himself.

_Shit_. She had asked him to make her a coffee, ready for them to take on their way to class. “Peter, I still need to finish getting ready, would you be okay with us getting coffee on the way?” She shouted back.

“Yeah that works!”

Peter decided that he’d finish up making their breakfast for them. Nothing special, just toast. Something light, they could get a proper lunch after class. He needed to head back home too, he’d not been inside his own room for ages.

Felicia walked into the room, ready to eat and then leave. It was foreign to her that a guy would go to so much effort for her. She knew that he was special, but she didn’t know he was this special. The effort he put in when they weren’t even labelled. _Speaking of which, when are we going to label it?_ She wondered. He’d stayed over a couple nights now. Not only that, he’d _slept_ with her. _Twice if you want to be technical about it_. He cooked her meals. He did so much to make her life easier. Made her breakfast. _Tried to make me coffee_. She laughed quietly.

She thought about approaching Peter herself to label things between them, but she was wary of scaring him off. Even though she’d claimed him as her own, and he told her that he was hers, she knew that he still felt a certain way about Mary-Jane and he really didn’t want to hurt her feelings. _It’s that redhead’s fault anyways. She never made the effort to meet all his needs._ But then again, how could she? Ultimately, she was a liability that held him down. She couldn’t take care of herself. She couldn’t join him when he was out patrolling like Felicia could._ Mary-Plain suits her well_.

Peter saw Felicia in deep thought whilst they were sitting there waiting to eat their breakfast. “What are you thinking about?” He was intrigued.

“Us.” She replied bluntly.

“Us?” Peter asked, sounding a little more unsure than he intended to.

Felicia heard the tone of his voice. Why did he sound so unsure? Did he feel there was something wrong with this? “Why do you sound so uncertain?” She asked, masking her momentary panic well.

“Well, what are you thinking about us?” He sounded more resolute now.

“What are we? Like you said, two days ago we said to take it slow.” _Although I said it begrudgingly_. “And like you said, you’ve slept here, slept _with_ me, showered _with_ me, we eat together, go out together…so like I said, what are we?” Her tone was almost accusatory, she just didn’t want to be heartbroken.

Peter shuffled awkwardly and looked down. He didn’t like this conversation, but it kept popping up. _I suppose that’s to be expected when I’ve spent the past 48 hours with nobody but her._ He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly, wanting to pick his words wisely.

“Peter, I have wanted this _forever_. I used to be obsessed with the Spider, like a little girl. But as soon I got to meet Peter Parker, I knew you were the one for me. I’ve told you twice today. It’s you. I want this to last. I want it to last forever.” Felicia felt vulnerable. She hated this.

“What are you trying to say?” He asked. She couldn’t see, but his hands were fiddling under the table a lot. He was really nervous.

“Haven’t you figured it out?” She asked him, smiling almost sadly.

“What?”

“I love you, Peter Parker.” Felicia spoke meekly. She moved slightly away from him, expecting to not return the feelings. He held her heart in the palm of his hand.

Peter couldn’t stop the smile. _She loves me_. The beads of sweat that had formed in anticipation of what she was saying seemingly disappeared. He didn’t know why he was prepared for the worst. They’d literally just had sex. There’s no way that anything bad was going to happen.

Felicia saw him smiling like a dork at her. _That’s a good sign_. “Well?” She asked.

Peter walked over to her, pulling her into an embrace. “I love you too.” He whispered into her ear. Words that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. That made her stomach do somersaults. She pulled away from the embrace, resting her hands on his chest.

“You mean it?” She searched his eyes for any sign of a lie. Peter was the kind of man to say he loved her to just avoid hurting her feelings.

“I fell for you a long time ago. I’ve never met a girl like you. I never will. You really are one of a kind.” He told her softly. Peter leaned his head in towards hers, pressing a soft kiss against her plump lips. It wasn’t one out of lust like their recent ones had been. It was one of confirmation. Confirmation of their love. Felicia melted into him, pulling on his shirt, wanting to envelop him.

Peter broke their kiss, smiling at her. They needed to get going if they were going to make it in time for class, whilst getting coffees too.

Felicia wrapped her arm around his and nibbled on his ear. “Yours.” She whispered.

Peter pointed to the hickey he’d given her. “Mine.”

Felicia giggled, as she led the way out of the door, fingers interlocked with Peter’s, never once for a moment letting him go.

As he walked side by side with her, hand in hand, Peter was thinking back about the famous Parker luck. _What was that saying? All you need is love and a cat._ He looked to his love standing next to him.

_Both._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first story. This is the conclusion of this story for now. If I think of anything else to add to it, I will, but I mainly wanted to use it as a chance to experience things as a writer. This won't be my last story, but I've really enjoyed writing this. Thank you to everyone for the support, I love you all :-).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so all feedback is appreciated! Sorry if my writing isn't great! Please leave any suggestions and feel free to message me.


End file.
